Uchiha Yuuki: SasuNaru
by YaoiTora
Summary: Sequel to December 21st*read first before this one.] Twelve year old Uchiha Yuuki is stuck on team 7 with his rival Hyuuga Makoto. What will happen if the later future? Will the two fall in love? Or will Yuuki leave for the Suna? R&R to find out! be nice when review please. Third sequel is out! Has been edited. :)
1. The New Team Seven!

**Uchiha Yuuki**

**Description**: This is a story relating to "December 21st" Still SasuNaru with a little Yuuki x another boy too. I'm not going to tell you who it is. **Hint**: It's one of his teammate and is a Hyuuga. This is all about Yuuki not fully SasuNaru at least not until further chapters *wink wink*

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto just Yuuki and a lot of others.

**Warning**: Violence/gore, cursing, sexual themes maybe more than just that.

If you don't like Yaoi then please don't read. If you do Enjoy and review but be nice~!

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

"_Kyuubi talking_"

_Yuuki's inner self (for later chapters)_

Ages:

Uchiha Yuuki: 12

Hyuuga Makoto: 13

Akimichi Kaede: 13

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Team Seven!**

* * *

"All right class, you'll be assigned teams since you all past the exam." Umino Iruka said. "First, up is Team 7: Uchiha Yuuki." Yuuki smiled happily and nodded for more. "Hyuuga Mikoto." '_And there goes the happiness._' Yuuki thought. A loud bang was heard and the class looked to Yuuki who had a depressing aura surrounding him. "And lastly…Akimichi Kaede." The girl sitting farthest from Yuuki jumped up and squealed. '_Oh great…_' Yuuki thought sarcastically.

"Sensei," it was Makoto's voice. Yuuki looked up and narrowed his eyes at the pale eyed boy who smirked at him. Yuuki rolled his eyes and turned his head. "Why did you put me with _him_?" the brunette boy asked Iruka who blinked. '_Déjà vu._' He thought. "Well, we have to put the best with the worst and frankly Yuuki was the highest in the class and well you were just second to him so I put you two together." He smiled at his explanation. Makoto crossed his arms and mumbled something that only Yuuki could hear.

"What was that, Jerk?!" he yelled are flashing in his eyes. Makoto smirked. "If you heard me then I won't repeat myself." Yuuki curled his fists and was ready to punch Makoto square in the face but he didn't he knew that you can't attack a teammate no matter how big of a jerk they were. Yuuki sighed. "How about this," he suggested. "We call it truce since we're teammate now." Makoto glanced at Yuuki's and slapped it away. "No."

Yuuki's black eyes widened and he glared daggers at the brunette boy. He sighed agitated and sat down arms crossed to his chest. _I hate him! I hate him! I want him to-to burn in fucking hell!_ Yuuki sighed once again and layed his head down. The Academy bell rang and all the students went to mean their teacher except Yuuki, Hyuuga Makoto and Akimichi Kaede.

The blonde haired girl walked over to Yuuki and smiled. "You know I think we can do this…this team work thing." Yuuki mumbled to the girl. Kaede nodded and glanced at Makoto. "I think we can do it too, don't you Makoto-kun?" she asked. Makoto shrugged and ignored the girl who suddenly got angry. "Look! You may be smart but when it comes to people you're such a jerk! Can't you at least be nice for once? Or…or do you have a crush on someone…I know it's defiantly not me so who is it?" she asked, knowing the answer. Kaede was good at tell what people were thinking or how they showed their affection. Makoto's way of affection is to bully Yuuki. And it was obvious to Kaede that Yuuki wouldn't have noticed. "Hn, what do you know? You're just a girl." He said coldly. Kaede rolled her eyes and smacked Makoto in the back of the head. "Yeah, I'm a girl. And I have what's call women's intuition so deal!" she yelled.

A loud and agitated sigh was heard from outside the room. And evil grin was suddenly pasted of Yuuki's face. As the door opened a bucket of water fell from the top of the door and fell on a silver-haired young man who looked like Hatake Kakashi. Yuuki gulped at he remembered what his parents warned him about. "Y-You're not…by any chance the son of-"

"Hatake Kakashi?" the man said with a growl. "Why yes, I am." Yuuki shivered and hid behind Kaede who sighed. "So you're our sensei." She asked. "Yep!" he said enthusiastically. The three genin blinked at the change of mood. "O…kay…"

The silver hair chuunin grinned. "Welcome to Team seven; meet me at the top of the roof after lunch!" and with that he disappear. Yuuki and Kaede shared looks and Makoto just shrugged and went home. Yuuki and Kaede did the same. '_I can't wait to tell mom and dad about my day!_' all three of them thought simultaneously. Yuuki smiled. '_This was just the beginning! I'm going to be the greatest ninja ever!_' he thought as he ran home to the Uchiha mansion. '_I can't wait!_'

* * *

At the Uchiha compound Yuuki ate his lunch with his parents and talked about half his day. "Oh? You met your sensei?" Sasuke asked smirked. Yuuki blinked. "Daddy, you seem like you know who my sensei is already." He said suspicious. Sasuke shrugged and continued eating. The twelve-year-old crossed his arms and huffed. "What's wrong Yuuki?" Naruto asked. the younger raven looked up at his mother and said. "I been put on team 7 with Hyuuga Makoto." He said. Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened. Their son was on their old team! Naruto grinned. "That's wonderful sweetheart!"

Yuuki shook his head violently. "No! No, it isn't wonderful because Makoto is a…a…a stupid jerk!" he sighed and sat back down. Naruto got that feeling as he glanced over to Sasuke. "Yuuki, some people aren't all ways jerks you know." Sasuke spoke softly. Naruto laughed. "Teme, but yeah Yuuki not _all_ people a jerks."

Yuuki sighed finishing the last of his tomato sandwich and leaving. "Bye mom, dad. I'll see you later." He said and walked out the door. Naruto smiled. "That's our boy." Sasuke raised an eye brow. "Who is his teacher anyway?" he asked. Naruto grinned. "Kakashi's son Aki."

Sasuke groaned. "Great…."

* * *

**_So what did you think? So far so good huh? Well there's a lot more where this came from. I'm kind of in the process of editing this so bear with me. :)_**

**_Review now flames please._**


	2. Meeting: Harsh Training Begins!

**Uchiha Yuuki**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Meeting: Harsh Training Begins!**

* * *

Yuuki, Kaede and Makoto sat on the top of hokage tower waiting for their sensei. Yuuki crossed his arms and huffed. "He's late." He said impatient. Kaede sighed. "Of course, my mom says that Kakashi's was always late when he lead team seven and gave real lame excuses." She said. Yuuki glance at the hazel-blonde haired girl. "This is getting old…" he mumbled.

The two glance at Makoto who seemed just plain quiet. "Hey, hey Makoto! Do-Do you want to spar with me?" Yuuki asked. Makoto glanced at Yuuki then turned his head. Yuuki sighed. "I'll take that as a no." Kaede smiled as a nice breeze blew through her hair.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke came out of no where revealing their silver haired sensei. "Yo!" he yelled enthusiastically. "You're late!" the chuunin laughed. "Sorry I was walking when I-" he stopped when he heard Yuuki and Kaede growl. "let's move." He said. "Alright, let's start introductions shall we?" he chuckled and continued. "I'm Hatake Aki. My likes are none of your business same with my dislikes. My dream? I guess I can share that I dream of becoming the greatest ANBU ever. Now, your turn. What are your likes, dislikes and your dream?" he asked glancing at Yuuki.

The young raven grinned. "I'm Uchiha Yuuki! I like tomatoes and onigiri! My dislikes ramen. My dream is to become an Anbu too! Like my dad!" he said happily. Aki seemed to be flabbergasted at the boy's introduction. He smiled and ruffled Yuuki's hair. "I believe that will defiantly happen." Yuuki grinned. "Now, for the young and beautiful lady. What about you? Do you have any dislikes and likes or dreams?"

Kaede smiled. "My dream is to become the best medical ninja just like Haruno Sakura. I like ramen only sometimes or even when I'm really hungry, pancakes are my favorite but the thing I like the most or the thing that I love is that I get to help my parents at the flower shop with my brother and sister. My dislikes are that I-I don't like when my teammates fight at all." she said.

The nineteen year old chuunin smiled. "Good, now," he glanced at Makoto who seem to glance back. "What about you? Do you have anything you want to share?" he asked. Makoto shrugged and said. "I'm Hyuuga Makoto. There are a lot of things I hate but there's one thing that I like but that's none of your business." He said surprisingly calm.

"Alright, training will begin tomorrow at ten don't be late~!" Aki chirped. "Wait! Training? We already had training at the academy." Kaede pointed out. Aki smirked. "Oh but this isn't ordinary training, Kaede-chan." The girl blushed at her sensei's nickname. "Then, then what kind of training is it?" Yuuki asked. "Survival training."

"Survival training?" Kaede asked. Aki nodded. "Yep."

"So you determine out of twenty-seven graduates, only nine of us are going to become genin? In other words, this "survival training" is a test to determine weather we're qualified or not." Aki chuckled. "What's so funny sensei?" Kaede asked. "Well, Makoto's half right I do give you a test but only the academy tests determine that your qualified to be a genin." He replied. "I'm sure you'll be very surprised tomorrow."

And with that he disappeared in a flash. Yuuki and Kaede glanced at each other. The two sighed and got ready to go home. "Do you think we're going to pass?" Kaede asked Yuuki. The raven haired boy grinned. "Of course, we are! We have to…" he replied. Kaede nodded. "What about Makoto? Do you think we're going to pass?" she asked. the young brunette shrugged and kept walking to the Hyuuga compound.

Kaede put her hand on her hips and raised an eye brow. "Man, he's so…so arrrgh!" She couldn't fine the words to say. Yuuki couldn't really say anything he was too busy snickering. "Yuuki. You do know I can here you right?" she asked. Yuuki froze. "Um, bye, Kaede, see ya tomorrow!" he disappeared within seconds and so did Kaede.

Yuuki flashed back in his room happy to see his eight year old brother Hiro. "Big brother you're home!" the little boy yelled. "Yep, I'm home." He said. '_I'm home…_'

The next morning everyone met at the training grounds at the exact time there were supposed to. "Good morning everyone…" Kaede said sleepy. "Morning~" Yuuki chimed. The two teammates glanced at Makoto who seemed wide awake since he said nothing. _What the hell?! Does he have an energy drink or something?! _Yuuki glared at the older boy who turned his head and stuck up his nose. "Stuck up bastard…" Yuuki said aloud. "What was that Uchiha?" the boy asked. Yuuki smirked. "You heard me." He said. Makoto growled. "Guys! Knock it off!" Kaede yelled with an agitated sigh. "It's too early in the morning to be fighting okay? Now shut up!" Yuuki and Mikoto immediately shut up after the girl yelled.

"Hello fellow ninja! Good morning!" an enthusiastic Aki exclaimed. "YOU'RE LATE!" Kaede yelled giving her sensei a death glare. She was note a morning person. So the three boys took note of that well Yuuki and Aki mainly. "Let's move on." He said and set the clock on twelve. He smirked. "This alarm is set at 12pm. Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me." '_let's test the Hyuuga and Uchiha boys first then the girl…_' "Whoever can't, will not have lunch."

"What?!" Yuuki and Kaede exclaimed. Aki moved his free hand to the tree stomps. "If you can't get the bells from me you will be tied to the tree stomps and you'll watch me eat pleasantly in front of you."

Yuuki frowned. '_So that's why he said…_'

Kaede sighed holding her stomach. '_Note to self eat breakfast…_'

"But wait," Yuuki spoke. "why are there only two bells?" Aki nodded. "Good question." He said. "Since there are only two bells, at least one of you will have to be tied to the tree stomp. That person will fail and will be sent back to the academy." Aki jingled his bells. "You won't be able to get these from unless you kill me." Kaede and Yuuki gasped while Makoto smirked.

"Training will start after I say "ready start" got it?" he asked. Yuuki, Kaede and Makoto nodded. Aki smirked. "Ready start!" The three genin leap away in to the trees.

"Naruto are you crazy?!" Sasuke asked completely surprised. Naruto smirked. "Come on Sasuke, I know I'm not crazy. I know this train will be good for him and Makoto." Sasuke grunted annoyed. "I hope you're right." Naruto smiled. "Have I ever been wrong?" Sasuke's eye twitch. "You are so lucky I love you." He said. Naruto laughed. "I love you too."

"Fire ball Jutsu!" Yuuki yelled from behind his sensei. Kaede and Makoto were still hiding away in the trees and bushes. '_Yuuki! What are you doing?!_' "You're pretty good for a genin Yuuki." The silver-haired man said. Yuuki growled and tried to hit him with his leg. But Aki caught it. Yuuki reached down and tried to get one of the bells as best as he could but failed. '_Damn it!_'

Yuuki fell to the ground when Aki disappeared. "Huh? Where did he go?" the ground broke apart and a hand grabbed Yuuki's leg. "GAHHHH!" Yuuki was pulled under the ground by Aki who is looking at him smiling. "Got you didn't i?" he asked Yuuki growled. "Sh-Shut up and get me out!" The sensei grinned. "Nope! Bye!" Yuuki's eyes widened when the silver-haired teenage chuunin disappeared. "Wh-What the…Get me out of here!"

Running through the trees Kaede, searching for Yuuki stops to see him. "Yuuki!" she yelled happily. "K-Kaede…h-help m-me." Kaede gasped. "Yuuki are you-wait a minute. This is an illusion jutsu." She said to herself aloud. "Release!" And the hurt Yuuki disappeared. Kaede smirked at her sensei as he looked at her eyes wide. '_Okay…maybe it thought wrong about these kids. _' he thought.

Kaede sighed and ran again to find Yuuki she ran out of a bush then stopped and turned her head. "Kaede?" Yuuki called. Kaede's eyes went wide and she walked closer to Yuuki. She put her hand on her mouth trying not to laugh at her poor teammate. "Y-Yuuki, what-what happen to you?" she asked. Yuuki notice the stuttering in her question. "I tried getting one of the stupid bells but I failed. There I said now Kaede can you get me out of here?" he asked. Kaede nodded and stepped back to a further distance. She focused chakra to her fist and slammed it to the ground causing Yuuki to fly and land right next to her.

"Thanks." He said. "No problem." And with that they went to find their teammate, Makoto.

Makoto stood next to the grave stone where there were ninja that were killed in action. He smirked when his sensei appeared. "So, Makoto, it's your turn to fight me now. Let's see what you've got." He smirked. Makoto pulled out a blade and threw it at Aki who caught it. "That's a little bit like an amateur don't you think? Why do you show me something else? Like your byakugan." Makoto grinned complying. "Byakugan!"

"Now this will get interesting.." Aki mumbled to himself. Makoto ran towards him aiming for the vital points of his body with the byakugan. But Aki was to fast. "Here's a little advice. A ninja should never let an enemy get behind him multiple times." He said and flicked Makoto with one figure.

Yuuki and Kaede watched mouths gaping open and eyes wide. '_He..he just knock him down with one figure!_' Yuuki thought. '_Aki-sensei's chakra's to powerful. He really is no match for us. He's at the level of Jounin! But why isn't he one?_' Kaede thought to herself as she watched the battle.

"Come on, Makoto! You can take him!" Yuuki cheered. Kaede quickly put her hand to his mouth. "Shhh! You'll distract him!" she said. Yuuki pulled away. "What? What do you mean?" he asked. Kaede sighed. "Yuuki, don't act stupid you know what I mean." Yuuki grinned. "I know sorry Kaede."

Kaede shook her head. "Don't worry about it." She said. Kaede smiled when she notice Makoto signaling for help. She took out two gloves for each of her hands. "Yuuki, I'll create a distraction, you go help Makoto fight." Yuuki looked at her. His eyes widened. "You're not going to use that jutsu your mom taught you are you?" he asked. Kaede smiled. "Yep!"

"But-"

"Use a shadow clone."

Yuuki let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine. Shadow clone jutsu." And a perfect double of Yuuki appeared. Kaede took that as a cue. "Mind transfer jutsu!" she yelled in a whisper. The shadow clone of Yuuki caught the limp body of Kaede and stayed with her as the real Yuuki ordered.

The real Yuuki ran towards Makoto to help him. He through three shuriken at the two completely forgetting that one of them was Kaede. "HEY! Yuuki it's me! Kaede!" the girl yelled. Yuuki stopped and blushed. "S-Sorry Kaede." He said. The blonde girl sighed. "Again it's okay." She said. "I'm going to release him hurry up and get the bells!" she said and release Aki out of her jutsu. The nineteen years old fell down to the ground. "Take this!" he heard Yuuki and Makoto yelled. "Oh crap!"

Aki opened his eyes to two of his team laughing. Makoto only smirked triumphantly. He blinked. "What's so funny you two?" he asked. Kaede and Yuuki grinned. Two bells jingled from Makoto's and Yuuki's hands. "We got them before lunch. Do we pass?" She asked. Aki smiled. "Yes."

Kaede and Yuuki jumped up happily yelling "We passed!" the two teammates hugged each other and then Makoto. Yuuki was too happy to realize he was hugging his rival. "Here you go." Aki said. "Lunch is served." Kaede and Yuuki smiled. "Thank you, sensei!"

"Hn." Aki laughed. "You're first mission will begin tomorrow. Meet me at the hokage tower for the details okay?" he asked. the three nodded as they finished their lunch. "Yeah!" Aki grinned. "You guys have high expectations for being two great ninja and the best medic there is. I have faith in all three of you." Yuuki and Kaede blushed and Makoto "Hn"ed.

The three finished their lunches and went home to tell their parents that they passed the test which from Yuuki perspective wasn't that hard. All it took was teamwork. And he was happy about that.

"I am so proud of you, Yuuki!" Naruto yelled happily. "So! Care to tell us what happened?" Yuuki nodded before eating another tomato. "Aki-sensei and I fought but I lost by being pulled in to the ground." He puffed up his cheeks and crossed his arms. Sasuke's eye twitch at the sudden memory of being pulled under the ground himself. Naruto laughed. "Well, guess what Yuuki." Yuuki perked up his head and raise a black eye brow. "What?"

"That same thing happened to your father." Hiro laughed. "Did you almost get laughed at by a teammate?" Yuuki asked. Sasuke shook his head. "My teammate was also Haruno Sakura. She fainted with she saw me in that position." Hearing that Hiro laughed hard along with Yuuki. "Mommy, can I have more ramen?" Hiro asked. Naruto nodded. "One more bowl and its bath time okay?" he asked. Hiro nodded. "Same with you Yuuki." Sasuke pointed out.

Yuuki glared at his father. "I know daddy." He said. Sasuke smiled. "Good. I'm going to bed see you in the morning you three." He said. "Night daddy!" the two boys said. "Big brother are you gonna get me some thing for my birthday?" Hiro asked. Yuuki chuckled. "Of course but I want to get mommy some thing first okay." Hiro grinned. "Yeah! Me too!"

Curious, Yuuki looked at his mother. "Mom?" he asked. "Hm?" Naruto replied. "Why are you eating small meals?" Naruto froze. "U-Ummm, well I-I-uh…" he stutter at a lost of words. "Well you Yuuki. I believe you're old enough to know. I'm having another baby!" Yuuki and Hiro grinned. "We're going to have a baby brother or sister?" Naruto nodded. "Yep but don't tell daddy I want it to be a surprise and besides that I need your help tomorrow Hiro so come home right after the Academy okay?" he asked. Hiro nodded.

"'Kay mama."

"Alright now go to the bath room and take a bath okay." Naruto said with a yawn. "Okay mama." Yuuki said. "Come on Hiro let's take a bath together." Hiro nodded in agreement knowing it'd be faster. Naruto sighed happily. He finally got his secret half off his chest. He waited a little while for Yuuki and Hiro to get out of the bath room. So he decided to put their pajamas on each of their beds.

Naruto walked over to Yuuki's old baby room. It was now going to be used for the little baby getting ready to be born soon. He yawned again and walked to the bath room where the boys were. "Yuuki Hiro! I'm going to bed. Your pajamas are on each of your beds okay!"

"Okay!" was the boys' reply. Naruto stretched himself and went to bed.

* * *

_**Just to avoid any confusion with the character's parents so here's what I've got in this chapter and this will continue and also these are NOT spoilers in my opinion. You guys can think what you want. :)**_

_**1): Akimichi Kaede-The eldest daughter of the Akimichi family. Her parents are Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino.**_

_**2): Hyuuga Makoto-The eldest son of the Hyuuga family (Second branch and no they don't do that thingy ma-jig that was on Neji's for head anymore :P That stupid in my opinion)**_

_**4): Uchiha Yuuki- The eldest son of the Uchihais bily (In Konoha). Hiro is Yuuki's little brother and the baby that is soon coming well that's a secret.:D**_

_**5): Hatake Aki-The son of Hatake Kakashi and Kaname (I forgot her last name too my bad.)**_

_**I hope that helped and I hope you enjoyed it there's more and more to come (The third sequel's out now but read this one through ALL THE WAY please -insert puppy dog eyes and tears-**_

_**Review! No flames please. :D**_


	3. First Mission: D-ranks are so boring

_**Uchiha Yuuki**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 First Mission: D-ranks are so Boring**_

* * *

Yuuki woke up with a big grin on his face. Today was his first mission and to be even happier his mother was the Hokage! '_I wonder what mission we're going to get._' _I hops it's at least a mission that I can kick but in! Whoo! _Yuuki happily got dress into his ninja outfit. He wore a blue shirt that didn't have a big turtle neck with a fishnet under shirt with sleeves that with down to his elbows. The shirt had the Uchiha symbol on the back and other shoulder sides of his sleeves. He wore a white pair of shorts that went down to his knees.(1)

Once he was dress he went down stares to eat breakfast. "Mom, can I have pancakes?" Yuuki asked. The older man smiled and nodded. "Yes, Yuuki, here you are freshly made pancakes just how you-" Naruto put the plate down quickly and ran to the bathroom. "Yuuki? What's up with your mother?" a low voice behind Yuuki asked walking down the stairs. Yuuki chuckled nervously. "Well, uh….it's um….mom's uh…" Yuuki sighed defeated by Sasuke narrowing eyes. "Mom told me and Hiro that he was having another baby." He said quickly.

Sasuke looked at his eldest son eyes wide. "I-Is this true?" he asked. Yuuki gulped and nodded. "I wouldn't lie, daddy." He said. Sasuke laughed. "I know Yuuki." He said and ruffled his hair. Sasuke raised an eye brow at the modified look of how he looked with he was a genin. "I see you made my old outfit better." He said. Yuuki blinked then looked down at his outfit. He grinned. "Yep! I like it like this." He said. Sasuke nodded in agreement. "I do too." '_I wish I had thought of that…oh well._'

Naruto walked out of the bathroom to see Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke." He greeted. "Naruto, Yuuki told me something interesting." Naruto gulped. "And what's that?" he asked. "You're pregnant again." He said. Naruto nodded. "Good so he told you. Tsunade and Sakura wants us at the hospital after I give Yuuki and his team their mission so be ready." He smirked. "Daddy."

Sasuke and Yuuki shared looks of puzzlement. Yuuki shrugged and glanced at the clock. His eyes widened. "Oh no! I'm late!" he yelled. "Bye mom, dad! Tell Hiro I said bye too and I'm sorry we couldn't eat breakfast together." He said quickly as he put his ninja shoes on. He mumbled a few curse words under his breath so his parents can't here and then disappeared with in seconds.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and sighed. "That's our boy." Sasuke mumbled. "Yeah. I hope he does take after you with your personality." Naruto teased. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hey we should be worrying about this baby." He said touch Naruto's baby bump." Naruto blushed. "My due date's March 16th." He said. Sasuke smiled. "Ah~one of our children are going to be born in the spring that cute." He said. Naruto smiled. "Very cute indeed."

A yawn was heard from behind the two. "Good morning my little mini me!" Naruto chirped. The eight year old blonde smiled at his mother. Blinking, Hiro looked around for his big brother. "Where's Yuuki?" he asked. Naruto smiled. "Yuuki was late for his meeting with his team so he just left. He said sorry Hiro-chan." The younger blonde smiled. "It's okay mama. Yuuki's a ninja now I have to respect that. Besides! I'll be a ninja soon too!" he said enthusiastically, Naruto smiled. "That's my little future ninja."

"Mama, can I have something to eat I'm hungry?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "Sasuke, there's fresh pancakes made for you and Hiro. I need you to get some stuff anyway." Sasuke smirked. "Let me guess, ice cream, pickles, tomatoes, and all other healthy stuff?" he asked. Naruto smiled at his husband. "Yes, but no tomatoes. I think this baby isn't a tomato fan at all." he said with a slight groan. Sasuke pouted and did what he was told. Hiro did the same and went with his father only his destination was the academy.

Kaede and Makoto stood next to the bridge where they were supposed to meet waiting for Yuuki and their sensei, Aki. The blonde haired girl sighed. "Arrrgh! Where are they! They're late! And waiting here is driving me in-" she stopped mid-sentence when she heard Yuuki's voice. "Hey! Sorry I'm late." He said running up to his two teammates. Kaede smiled a chilling smile that made Yuuki shiver with fear. "U-Um, Kaede, you should calm down." He said.

The girl took a deep breath and then yelled. "AKI-SENSEI YOU'RE LATE!" Yuuki and Makoto cringed at the girl's high pitched voice. Yuuki sighed. "Well there really is no point in giving excuses is there. Now, shall we go to the hokage tower for the mission?" The three nodded. "Yes, sensei." They said. And with that the team went to the hokage tower to get their first mission.

At the academy Hiro sparred with the other kids. The one that he sparred the most with was Haruno Takara. She had green eye, long black hair with bangs that went across her forehead tied in a pony tail (2). "Come on Hiro! Is that the best you got?!" the girl challenged. Hiro smiled and got read to throw shuriken at the girl when their teacher, Iruka called them in for class. "Alright kids come on inside now!"

Hiro and Takara both pouted like there other kids. The little raven haired girl smiled and took Hiro's hand making him blush a deep shade of crimson. "Come one, you can sit bye me." She said still giving him her warm smile.

"Hiro! Hiro! Guess what?!" the hyperactive girl exclaimed. Hiro glanced at the girl to let her know he was listening. "Yes?" he asked. "My mama's having a baby! Her name's going to be Chika! It's such a cute name!" she said with a big grin on her face. Hiro smiled and said. "My mom's having a baby too." He said softly with a smile. "I want to be there for hi-I mean her." He said with a blush. Takara looked at him with curious eyes. "Hiro, you don't have to hide the fact that your mom's a boy. In fact don't hide it at all. All that matters is that you love him the way he is." She said.

Hiro smiled a tint of pink still on his tan skin. "Thanks, Takara." The girl chuckled. "You're welcome, Hiro." Takara gave the blonde haired boy a kiss on the cheek which made him blush hard. '_Oh god I think I'm going to pass out!_' Takara smiled at the boy's reaction. '_Hehe, that's so cute!'_

"WHAT?!" Yuuki and Kaede cried. "B-But mo-I mean lord hokage don't we deserve a better mission?" He asked. Naruto smiled as his son addressed him as "lord hokage". "Yuuki, I'm sure you deserve a better mission but, don't you think you'd need this as an opportunity to take care of a little baby brother or sister?" he asked. Yuuki groaned. Kaede squealed. And well-Makoto and Aki stayed silent.

"Yeah, yeah I know but d-ranks are so boring! I heard that fro-" Aki stopped him from saying anymore by putting his hand over Yuuki's mouth along with a nervous laugh and smile. "He means-well-uh-lord hokage-" the silver haired teen sighed. "Do you think we could get a better mission, lord hokage?" he asked. Yuuki gave him the famous Uzumaki puppy dog eyes©. The blonde sighed. "Fine, Fine, I'll give you a c-ranks how that?" he asked. Yuuki and Kaede blinked. "C-rank?" they asked.

Aki nodded. "Yeah, it's a mission that's assigned to experienced chunin or genin. It involves combat and guarding a VIP or in other words, very important person." Yuuki and Kaede nodded in understanding. "So like if we were guarding lord hokage this would be our mission?" the blonde girl asked. Aki nodded slowly. "Well, to be blunt, no, that's a b-rank. It's the same thing as a c-rank only it involves combat with other ninja and well…killing them." He said a serious look on his face. Kaede looked at him with wide eyes. '_That's what they do? Wow…_' she thought.

"I'm counting on you and your team, okay Aki?" Naruto asked. Aki looked up at the blonde man and said, bowing. "Yes, lord hokage, I will do my best to make this team successful." Naruto smiled and looked to the older raven haired man next to him. "You can bring them in Sasuke." He said. Sasuke nodded and walked over to the door and opened it. Revealing, a red haired girl with light green eyes along with an older version of her only her eyes are a darker green. "This will be your mission. "You are to guard this two while taking them back to the land of waves." Naruto said. "Any questions?" he asked.

Yuuki raised his hand. "Yes?" Naruto asked. "When do we start?" The blonde man smirked. "Today." All three of the team groaned except for Makoto who held in his groan. He didn't want to start on a mission right away. "Thank you lord hokage." The woman said. Naruto smiled. "It's a pleasure to help the wife of an old friend." He said. The woman blinked. "You know my husband Inari?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "I and Sasuke both. But that story will be told later. I think Inari should tell you that." He said.

"He did!" the little girl spoke. She blushed when realization hit her. "Sorry, I'm Kazuki (3). My daddy told me that you save grandma-Tsunami and great grandpa-Tazuna!" she said. Naruto smiled. "Yep! That's me." He said. The woman chuckled. "Thanks again and it was real nice meeting you and Sasuke." She said. "Oh and I'm Kaoru."

"I'm Akimichi Kaede!" the pale blonde girl said. Yuuki shyly waved his hand a blush staining his face. "I-I'm Uchiha Yuuki." Kaoru nodded. "It's nice to meet you." Aki and Makoto decided they hit the road. "All right, let's go before we miss the chance to even get to our destination. Introductions can be said on the way." He said. "Okay!"

"Hn."

An hour had past since team 7 left. Yuuki had been asking Kaoru tons of questions while Kazuki was bonding with Kaede. A fun first hours of the mission. Or maybe not…

* * *

_**1): A modified version of Sasuke's outfit when he was a genin. Basically Naruto found Sasuke's old clothes and gave them to Yuuki to either modify a little bit or to just keep them origingal :)**_

_**2): Haruno Takara is the third child of Sakura and Lee (you're welcome LeeSaku fans). She is basically a mixture of Lee and Sakura.**_

_**3): Sakamoto Kazuki is Inari and my oc Kaoru's daughter-their only child that is.**_

_**Well, if there's anything else I need to explain please tell me; and be specific or something like tell me the chapter it'll help me more if I know what chapter I need to correct. :) Thank you!**_

_**Review! No flames please.**_


	4. New Enemies: The Fight Begins!

_**Uchiha Yuuki**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: New Enemies: The Fight Begins!**_

* * *

"Natsumi, stop it you're hurting me!" came a whisper from a boy named Nami. "Then don't be an idiot and get yourself caught, idiot." The girl said quietly with a sigh. "Will you both knock it off!" came an irritated yell in a form of a whisper from a boy named Akatsuki. The boy had long hair tied into a pony-tail. His pale skin radiating in the sun, black eyes now blood red with the mangenkyo sharingan.

The boy named Nami glared. "What's your plan Uchiha?" he asked. Akatsuki smirked and looked and point to the young black haired boy walking and talking to the two who they are guarding. "We just have to get the two away and take him." He said. Nami glanced at the boy and blinked. "He has an Uchiha symbol. Why?" he asked. Akatsuki glared at the boy's back. "Because he's the son other the person who killed yours and mine fathers, Uchiha Yuuki." He said. Nami nodded.

He heard his father mention something like that about the Uchiha boy but never really considered it a threat. This made him seem week but he wasn't. "So why don't we attack them?" he asked. Akatsuki grinned, evilly. "That's exactly what we're going to but, let's wait until they get to the bridge then we attack." He replied.

"Makoto?" Kaede asked. "Hn?" she looked around cautiously around them. "When we get to the bridge, be prepared to fight." She said. Makoto nodded. "Yuuki, you two, be prepared to fight as the bridge." Yuuki nodded already cautious. "What are you three planning?" Aki asked. "Sensei, I can feel chak-it's gone!" the blonde girl yelled. Aki blinked. "What's gone?" he asked. Kaede sighed. "Never mind…"

* * *

They reached the village after they had crossed the bridge. Yuuki, Kaede and Makoto, have been on guard since then. Yuuki sighed. '_Maybe this was just an escorting mission after all._' the three genin waited for their sensei to take Kaoru and Kazuki to their home. "You guys stay here and keep on guard." Aki ordered. "Yes, sensei!" they replied.

Makoto and Yuuki stood there in a silence while Kaede search for the chakra she felt on the way there. '_This is just weird. I know I felt it._' She thought. '_Maybe there gon-' _"Kaede look out!" Makoto yelled and pushed her out of the way of a kunai. "Che, looks like you dodge it." A person said. "No matter. I want to kill him anyway." He said. Kaede gasped as she realized the person was behind Yuuki. "Yuuki watch out behind you!"

Yuuki turned around to see someone that looked a little like him. His eyes widened when he found the Uchiha symbol the boy's shirt. "Y-You're an Uchiha?" he asked. The boy smirked. "Why yes, I am. The name's Akatsuki, Uchiha Akatsuki." He said. Akatsuki opened his eyes revealing the sharingan and knocking Yuuki out. "Yuuki!" Kaede and Makoto yelled. But Yuuki didn't hear. He was already in the genjutsu of the mangenkyo sharingan. "Pleasant dreams, Yuuki…" he laughed. "Or should I say pleasant nightmares." And with that he disappeared.

Makoto and Kaede went to Yuuki's aid. The brunette used his byakugan to see anything that was bad but there was nothing. Kaede used her medical ninjutsu to knock Yuuki out of the trance and it worked. He was out of it in seconds. "Yuuki are you okay?" she asked. Yuuki nodded. "H-He was an Uchiha…" he said, now shaking violently. "The-the genjutsu I was put under…it sh-showed a terrible thing." Tears began to trail down Yuuki's pale cheeks. "I-I saw my dad…and my uncle…f-fight and-"

"Yuuki what happened?! Are you alright?" a frantic Aki asked. Yuuki shook his head. "I-I want to go home sensei." He said. Aki nodded. "Alright. The mission's over anyway so we should be heading back." He said. Yuuki nodded. Kaede sighed. "Come on, Makoto help me out with him." She said. "Hn." Kaede glared daggers at Makoto. "Can you actually speak?" she asked. "Yes, I can I just choose not to." He retorted.

* * *

"Akatsuki! Why did you do that?!" a boy with short raven hair, black eyes and pale skin asked. Akatsuki rolled his eyes. "It's fine Akihiko. I didn't really hurt him." He said. The boy named Akihiko sighed. "Okay, sure, big brother, like I'm going to believe that. Look, you said we were going to attack that Yuuki kid at and during the chunin exams which are only in a month! Couldn't you wait until then?" he asked. Akatsuki gave his twin a look. Akihiko grinned nervously. "N-Never mind." He said.

Natsumi sighed. "He is right though Akatsuki." She said. "You really should have waited." Akatsuki shrugged. "Maybe I should've. But I wanted to see how strong this Yuuki was. Since he is part of our clan, little brother." He said with a devilish smirked. Akihiko groaned. This was not going to be good. "Akatsuki I don't think you-"

"I got it!" Nami yelled. "What?" Akihiko asked. "Why don't you Natsumi and Momiji go? That way you can get your revenge and be done with this." He said. Akatsuki smirked. "That's perfect. Are you in Natsumi….Yakushi Momiji?" He asked.

"Che, ready when you are, Uchiha." a smirk played on the boy's features. "When am I not?" he asked. "Alright then, why don't we just go in as sound ninja?" Natsumi suggested. Akatsuki nodded. "Yeah why don't we, um Natsumi we are sound ninja." He said. The girl blushed.

"Oh."

"It's fine."

"Okay!"

The four out of the seven left to sound to get training done. While some stayed and decided now would be a good time to launch their plan. "Akihiko?"

"Yeah?"

"How about while your brother, Natsumi and Momiji stall the entire leaf village's ninja by being in the chunin exams while the rest of us try to capture the hokage." she asked with a smirk. Akihiko raised an eye brow. "What do you think brother?" he asked. Akatsuki nodded in afirmination. "Fine, but you are not to hurt anyone. Just maybe knock them out with a genjutsu or something." He said. The boy laughed. "Akatsuki, I don't have the sharingan like you and Akihiko." He said. Akihiko sighed. "I'll go with you on that part of the plan." He said.

"Fine with me." He retorted. "Che, what's with the grin, Midori?" Akihiko asked. "Planning on betraying us or something?" the girl named Midori laughed. "Why I would never do such a thing to you." she replied. "Yes, you would…" Akihiko whispered.

"Midori, Akihiko shush!"

* * *

_**1): Yakushi Midori, Kaya, and Momiji are Kabuto and Yuuka's children. Though Yuuka, their mother, died before she could me Kaya, the youngest of the three siblings. Kabuto, died soon after in a battle with Orochimaru and Sasuke. (Think of the time Sasuke betrayed Orochimaru in the anime or the manga)**_

_**2): Nakashima Natsumi and Nami are twins and Orochimaru and Kuroi's children. Of course, Orochimaru died before actually seeing his children. Kuroi was just left alive to care for the two. **_

_**3): Uchiha Akihiko and Akatsuki. The sons of Uchiha Madara and a girl named Mariko (I forgot her last name hehe) Mariko died giving birth to the twins so they were left with Madara -their father- to take care of them. After their father was found-this takes place when the two were very young-he was killed by the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. In other words that's why Akatsuki is so fit a revenge.**_

_**Hope that helped with them. Review no flames please!**_


	5. Chunin Exams: Yuuki vs Akatsuki part 1

_**Uchiha Yuuki**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Chunin Exams: Yuuki vs. Akatsuki part 1**

* * *

Yuuki walked through the door depressed as ever. First he was attack by a guy named Akatsuki and he was an Uchiha for god sakes! The only Uchihas were him and his family members, Itachi, Miyuki, Hisoka, Sachi and Daichi and little Misaki that's on the way along with his little brother or sister that was currently inside Naruto's belly.

"I'm home…" he called. Naruto turned his head to see his son. "Ah! Yuuki you're home! How was the mission?" he asked. Yuuki blinked. "Mom…aren't you a boy?" he asked. Naruto gave Yuuki a skeptical look. "Uh…well, Yuuki, you know I'm pregnant and this is too you know…help deliver….the-never mind I'll tell you when you're a lot older like sixteen. Now can you go get your brother for me? He's playing in your room up stairs." He said.

Yuuki reached Hiro's room and knocked on the door before opening it. "Hiro. Hey, what's up?" he asked. The little blonde haired boy grinned as soon as he saw his big brother. "Yuuki!" the scream was heard from the first floor of the mansion making their mother laugh. "Yuuki why is mommy laughing?" the eight year old asked. Yuuki's eye brow twitched. "I don't know…I really don't." he replied. Hiro shrugged. "Do you want to play with me after dinner?" he asked. Yuuki nodded. Hiro smiled. "Yay!"

The two brothers went down stairs to see what's for dinner when they saw their dad. Hiro grinned. "Daddy!" he yelled. The older man looked towards Hiro and Yuuki. "Hey you two! What's up?" he asked. "Evening Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke looked up at the pregnant blonde with a smile. "You look even more beautiful in you girl form then ever." He said with a smirk. Naruto's eye twitched. "Don't go straight on me now, Sasuke." He said.

"Um…mom, dad…we have an eight year old here." He said. Naruto and Sasuke smiled nervously. "Well, dinner's going to be ready soon so you boys sit and watch TV okay?" Sasuke shook his head. "Oh, no I'll make dinner since it's my turn anyway." Naruto looked at Sasuke with a smile. "That's right thank you Sasuke!" He kissed his husband went on his marry way to the living room.

* * *

"So! Yuuki how was your mission? You didn't run into anybody did you?" he asked. Yuuki looked at his mother surprised. "W-Well, I did run into someone…" his voice trail off as his remember the face of Akatsuki. "Who?" Naruto asked. "His named was Akatsuki. Two years older than me I'm guessing. He has a twin brother named Akihiko." He gulped. "And…they…" Naruto nodded for him to keep going. Yuuki took a big breath of air. "And they were Uchihas…"

That did it. Naruto shot up and looked at his son with shock. "Yuuki are you sure about this?" he asked. The boy nodded. "I'm not finished. There were two other people too. One that had black hair, really, really pale skin and yellow eyes well golden I should say." Naruto's mouth dropped. "D-Did this person have long hair and that uses snakes…?" he asked. Yuuki blinked. "No, he just had golden eye, really, really pale skin and golden-yellow eyes." He answered. "His hair was as short as mine." He said.

Naruto nodded. "Can you tell me who the two boys' father was? What was his name?" he asked. Yuuki closed his eyes trying to remember. Then the thought came to him. "Ma…Madara? I think it was Madara." Naruto's eyes widened. This is bad. How could Madara have kids?! More importantly how could Orochimaru?! '_This is bad…very very bad…_' he thought. "_Kit, calm down stress isn't good for this baby. Tell Sasuke and he'll handle it. Or maybe Inuzuka or Hyuuga._" Kyuubi spoke. Naruto sighed. "Thank you, Yuuki for telling me." He smiled at the young raven. '_Alright Kyuu, I'll tell Neji and Kiba about this…I'll also give notice to Shikamaru and Itachi too._' Kyuubi smiled. "_Good now I have a little news for you it's kind of good and bad but don't freak out!_"

Naruto inwardly glared. '_What is it Kyuu?_' he asked. Kyuubi gulped. "_Well, just like you…I'm four months pregnant…_" Naruto's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" Yuuki and Hiro cringed at their mother's high pitched voice since he was a girl now. They heard foot steps running towards the living room. "Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "I-I'm fine…it's just that I'm worried what's going to happen after this child's born." He replied. Yuuki and Hiro blinked. "Why mama?" they asked. Naruto sighed. "Boys, your mom's meaning I'm a demon container…in other words I carry a tailed demon inside me…" he explain trying to hold back tears. "And you're worried that what happened in your past will happen to our little brother or sister?" Yuuki asked. Naruto nodded.

Hiro shook his head quickly. "We would never let that happen mama! Never!" he said. Naruto smiled. "I know boys, I know." he hugged his two son with a smile on his face. "_Oh Kit, this baby will be more like a guide for your new child so….he will help her by just healing her wounds. Like me. I'm staying dormant until this child's born but I'm using my chakra to protect it. In other words, this god for saken village is safe."_ He said. Naruto nodded. '_Thanks Kyuubi._"

"_Che!_"

The blonde chuckled. "What's so funny?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head. "Nothing is dinner ready? I just want a small meal please healthy though." He said. Sasuke nodded. "It's done." He said. "Come on boys I made both your favorites." Yuuki and Hiro gasped. "You made ramen?!" the little whiskered boy asked. Sasuke hesitated to nodded but he did anyway. Hiro through his arms up in the air yelling, "Yay!"

* * *

"Oh! Mom, dad, can one of you sign this paper?" Yuuki asked. "It's for the chunin exams." Naruto and Sasuke shared looks. "Do you think you're ready?" he asked. Yuuki's face turned serious. He smirked. "Of course I am…I want to-we all want to." He replied a warm smile appearing on his face. Sasuke smiled. "Alright son. You have my full support." He said. Naruto laughed. "Sasuke, you're the referee for the rounds." He said. Sasuke groaned. "Oh joy…"

"Don't say it like that dad!" Yuuki scolded. "Sorry Yuuki." Sasuke said. Hiro smiled. "Hey, what are chunin exams?" he asked. "They're exams that determine who going to be chunin." Naruto answered. Hiro nodded. "Am I going to be in them?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head. "Not yet Hiro." The little blonde puffed his cheeks and pouted cutely. Sasuke's eyes widened. '_That looks so much like Naruto's pouts…._' Yuuki looked at his father who was blushing slightly. '_I think my dad's a pedophile or that he's imagining mom pouting like Hiro…_' He sighed and asked. "Mother, may I be excused?"

Naruto looked at Yuuki and nodded. And the raven haired boy complied. He went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. Hiro, knowing that Yuuki would want to be alone stayed and waited until he was done.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Kaede, Yuuki and Makoto looked at their sensei with confusion. "What are these papers for sensei?" the blonde girl asked. Aki smiled and said, "Well, it's permission slip for the chunin exams. I believe with your skills all three of you can become chunin like me." He grinned. Kaede's eye twitched in annoyance. "So, we have to get out parents consent for this?" Makoto asked. _

_The silver-haired teen nodded. "Yep and you guys have less than a month until then. I know you guys are ready. Especially you, Kaede, you've have perfect medical skills. With that this team will be perfect." He said. Kaede smiled and nodded happily. "Well, that's basically all I have to say. I'll be back to get them soon!" and with that the silver-haired chunin disappeared._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

Yuuki sighed think of the chunin exams. He was so nervous and there was nothing to be nervous about. It wasn't the exams that made him paranoid. It was Akatsuki and his so-called, "friends". He sighed again and finished cleaning himself with soup and water. '_I doubt that I could make it…_' he thought. "But with my talent I can make it. I know fire-ball jutsus and wind style jutsus I could probably make it." He mumbled to himself.

When Yuuki got to his room he instantly got out his favorite pajamas. They were blue with the Uchiha symbol on the back of the shirt like his everyday one. The young raven plopped down on to his bed and slowly fell in to a blissful sleep.

* * *

"Naruto, are you crazy?!" Sasuke asked in a whisper not wanting to wake their eight year old son. Naruto sighed. "I know it sounds crazy but I thinks it's going to be worth it." He said. "He has your skills you know." Naruto reminded Sasuke. The raven haired man glared and then sighed. "Fine, but if one of the battles especially between Yuuki and that Akatsuki whoever his name is tries to kill him I will-" Naruto cut him off. "I know, I know, you'll punish me with very hard sex." Naruto whispered the last part in Sasuke's ear very seductively. "I was going to say "Never forgive you" but that'll work." Naruto smiled and kissed his husband. "Okay then I'll be waiting." He said then fell to sleep along with Sasuke. "Night Hiro…" they said with smiles on their faces.

Hiro stirred in his sleep and mumbled a slurred good night to the both of them which made the two laugh a little. Naruto fell a sleep before Sasuke who fell straight to sleep slowly after.

"Night, you two…"

* * *

**Review! No flames please :)**


	6. Chunin Exams:Yuuki vs Akatsuki part 2

_**Uchiha Yuuki**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Chunin Exams: Yuuki vs. Akatsuki part 2**_

* * *

"Yuuki, Makoto! Hey!" Kaede yelled waving her hand at the two signaling where she and their sensei were. Yuuki and Makoto took their time with walking because they were plain tired. Makoto had trained all night and Yuuki had a nightmare because of that Akatsuki guy or whatever. '_Man, fighting that Akatsuki guy is going to be harder than I thought…I'm having nightmares about the damn guy…_' Yuuki thought as he walked along side Makoto who thought something similar to what Yuuki was thinking. '_I want to fight that Akatsuki guy. If he's really that strong as he says he is, I want to fight him._'

Kaede looked at the two with a worried yet agitated look. "Have you guys gotten any sleep?" she asked worry appearing the most in her voice. Yuuki yawned and nodded. "Yeah maybe like five hours why? Were we going to train today?" he asked. Kaede nodded a little bit. "Yeah we were but Aki-sensei went on a mission of his own so I got a chance to be trained by Haruno Sakura." She answered. Yuuki nodded. '_Maybe I could get my dad to train me…_' he thought.

"Oh! Yuuki, I heard your dad's old sensei which is Aki-sensei's father was the one chosen to teach you." She said. Makoto looked at the dark haired boy with wide eyes. He was going to get train by their sensei's father? '_Damn it! Why can't I get the better of him?!_' the brunette gritted his teeth in anger and growled in the back of his throat. "I honestly don't know. My dad never really talked to me about that so I guess he's a nice guy if he's my dad's old teacher." Yuuki said with a shrugged.

Kaede gave the boy a look. "Yuuki! Hatake Kakashi was the old sensei of team 7! He taught both your mom and dad! Along with Haruno Sakura!" she yelled. Yuuki just nodded. "Even so, I think this will be good for me…my dad told me once that Aki-sensei's dad taught him chidori and now my dad taught me but it's not exactly perfected yet." He blushed.

"So you guys are the new team 7?" a voice coming from behind the three genin said. Makoto and Yuuki turned to see who it was and definitely got a good look at him. It was Akatsuki and the other two, Nami and Natsumi. "What do you want, Akatsuki?" Kaede asked a snarl appearing on her features as she glanced at Natsumi who was smirking.

* * *

"I think their ready." The silver haired teen said. Naruto nodded slowly. "What about you, Kairi? Akie? Haru? Do you think your teams are ready for this?" they all nodded as a response. "My lord Hokage, ever since these students got out of the academy they've been working really hard." The brown haired girl said with a smile. Naruto smiled back. "Alright, I'll go with your decisions, we'll begin the exams with the written part then the preliminary rounds and lastly the real thing begins." He said. They all nodded. "My lord, may I ask how long until the exams?" Akie's brother Haru asked. Naruto nodded. "Two months should be long enough." He said.

"How do we suppose we train our teams, lord hokage?" Haru asked. Naruto smiled. I'll have Tsunade teach the girls from you team. I'm sure others will be able to train them. Maybe you can Akie. You're a good medical ninja it'll be nice of you to show them what roots to find to make cures for poisons and such." He said. Akie nodded. "I'll get on that, my lord." She said and disappeared.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Naruto yelled. The door opened revealing a very pregnant Sakura with her little daughter Takara. "Hey, Sakura what's up?" he asked. The pink haired woman smiled and said. "Nothing just hanging around. I was bored so I decided to see what you wer doing." She said. Naruto nodded. "I see you brought Takara." Sakura looked down at her daughter who had a big grin on her face. '_Just like her father….she definitely daddy's little girl alright._' "We came to see if you wanted to go to the park! School ended a little earlier than we thought and I wanted you and Hiro to come so…will you?" she asked giving the blonde her own puppy dog face only she went with the teary eyes.

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Alright I'll go." Takara's eyes went wide. Her grin became bigger and she was jumping up and down cheering. Sakura sighed and then winced at the baby's kick. "Are you alright, Miss Haruno?" Akie asked. Sakura looked up at the good and smile. "You're Iruka's daughter huh?" she asked. The brunette girl nodded. "Yep." She said.

"I see, thank you, I'm fine the baby just kicked." She said. Kairi and Akie gasped. "Do you know the gender?" they asked. Sakura smiled. "Not yet. I want it to be a surprise. Lee's coming home soon and I want to see the gender of the baby when he or she's born." She answered. "What about you, lord hokage? Do you know the gender of your baby?" Kairi asked. Naruto nodded. "Yep, it's a girl." Kairi smiled. "It's about time you had a girl." She said with a sigh. Naruto laughed. "Yeah…." He sighed. "Alright you're all dismissed give notice to all your teams tomorrow that the chunin exams will tomorrow in the sand village.

All the senseis nodded and disappeared within seconds. Sakura gave Naruto a look. "What?" he asked. "The chunin exams are in the sand village?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "I see. So, I have time to spend with lee?" she asked. Naruto chuckled. "Of course you do Sakura, I'd never try to keep you two apart. He asked for this mission I don't know why but he did. Anyway, Gaara said that it'd be best for the sand to host the chunin exams. And my kids can visit their cousins." He said. "Ahh…I'm guessing I won't be able to go since it'll probably be after my baby's born." She said.

Takara huffed and tugged on her mother's dress. "Mama~! Can we please go to the park? Hiro's probably there already!" she said, impatiently. Sakura and Naruto chuckled. "Alright, just let me help Naruto up okay?" she asked. The little girl nodded her green eyes narrowing at the two adults. "Now, can we go?" she asked. Sakura and Naruto and went to the park with Takara.

* * *

Yuuki stood in front of Akatsuki eyes wide in horror as the threat went through his mind like a sharp blade. "Wh-What?" he asked. Akatsuki smirked. "You heard me." He came closer to Yuuki in an instant looking over his shoulder. "I will kill that father of yours you oh so love…but first I'll have you." He bit down on Yuuki's ear making the boy froze. Kaede and Makoto stood there not believing what they saw. '_that was just…wrong._' Kaede thought. '_...Hn…_' was the only thought Makoto had. '_Wha-What the hell?!_' Yuuki screamed in his head. He stood frozen for about five minutes then just slowly backed away. He didn't even notice he was blushing.

Kaede took the liberty to say, "Yuuki you're blushing…" Yuuki looked up at the girl the blush on his face complete disappeared from his pale features. "I hate him…" he growled. Akatsuki laughed. "See you at the chunin exams in sand." He said. "Bye…"

Yuuki's eye twitched in annoyance. "I'll see you guys later I have to go train and train and train and train some more and all that stuff. So bye." He said and he left in an instant still holding on to the spot where Akatsuki bit. Makoto couldn't help the pang in his chest from what happen. '_What's wrong with me? I-I'm not gay I can't like Yuuki…' _he inwardly sighed and went for the goal. '_Okay here it goes…_' "Kaede?" he called. "Hm?" the blonde girl looked at Makoto curiously. "What's up?"

The young Hyuuga gulped and blushed. "W-would you like to go out with me?" he asked. '_Damn! It would've helped if I didn't stutter!_' the blonde girl smiled and said. "Sure! I love to! How about for the first part of our date we go train?" she asked. Makoto nodded and let out a breath of relief.

* * *

Yuuki sighed in exasperation as he hit the target with his kunai and shuriken so many times he'd collapse exhausted. '_I hate this! Why can't I seem to even move or speak when I'm around Akatsuki?! He's an Uchiha! Part of my family! Not my crush! I blushed because I was mortified! And how dare he bite me in my ear! Ugh! I hate him!_' Yuuki layed on the grassy plain watching the birds fly across the sky in a v shaped line.

He sighed again and sat up closing his eyes, feeling the cool breeze hit his pale ivory skin. "Yuuki? What are you doing out here?" a low voice asked. Yuuki turned his head looking over his shoulder to see his father. "Oh, hi dad, what's up?" he asked. Sasuke raised an eye brow. "What's up? What are you talking about, Yuuki? You've been out for hours and it's getting late." He said with a sigh. "Your mother's worried about you."

Yuuki sighed. "I know, I'm sorry dad, I met up with Akat-never mind." He said and stood quickly. Sasuke looked at his son suspiciously. "Yuuki are you keeping something from me?" he asked. Yuuki's eye twitched. "N-No why would you ask that?" he asked.

"Because it's true." The voice of Akatsuki said behind him. Yuuki froze. He shook his head and turned and went into a shielding position. "Akatsuki, you're not going to kill my dad! He has a family to take care of! I-If you want to take his life you're going to have to take mine first!" Sasuke eyes widened in fear. "Yuuki what are you doing?!" Yuuki glanced over his shoulder. "Dad, this guy is Akatsuki and he's after you so go and run!" he yelled. The teenager in front of them laughed. "Che, I'm not after your did, idiot. I'm just after someone in particular and I want some information." He said with a smirk. Yuuki raise an eyebrow. "We're not telling to anything." Sasuke said. Akatsuki smirked. "Fine but you will soon…" and with that said the boy disappeared with a second.

"Yuuki, can you tell who that boy was?" Sasuke asked. Yuuki nodded. "His name, as you already know is Akatsuki, but his last name is Uchiha." Yuuki stopped to look at his father's reaction. The older raven's black eyes were wide with surprise. "H-How?!" he asked. Yuuki shrugged. "When I first met him he said he was the son of Uchiha Madara. And there were others too dad. A girl named Natsumi and her brother Nami." He said and continued when Sasuke gave him a nod. "The boy, Nami, had really pale skin, paler than mine and yours, he had black hair but it wasn't long. He also had weird golden yellow eyes that reminded me of a sn-" he was stopped by Sasuke's hand.

"Okay, Yuuki that's enough, are you telling me that Uchiha Madara and Orochimaru have kids?" he asked. Yuuki nodded and pulled his head away from his father's hand. "Yeah, basically, who's Orochimaru?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing you need to know he just an enemy from the past. '_This is bad, really really bad…_' Sasuke was seriously panicking in his head. And Yuuki could tell there's was a little chibi Sasuke running around yelling, "This is bad, really really bad!"

They walked the whole way home in silence. Yuuki watched as his father silently panicked in his head. The younger raven tried hard to hold back a laugh. It was just too funny. He smiled at Sasuke who was still in panic mode from before. They reached the Uchiha mansion and quickly took their shoes off and went to eat dinner.

* * *

**_1): Kairi is Asuma and Kurenai's daughter (my oc because I don't know the real baby's name or the gender.)_**

**_2): Umino Akie is the eldest daughter of Umino Iruka and Sayaka. Haru is the second child of Iruka and Sayaka. :D_**

**_Also if I didn't say it in the other chapters I don't own the Naruto characterts. Just the ocs :)_**

**_Review! No flames please_**


	7. Chunin Exams: Yuuki vs Akatsuki Part 3

_**Uchiha Yuuki**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Chunin Exams: Yuuki vs. Akatsuki Part 3**_

* * *

Two months have past since the last encounter with Akatsuki and his 'friends'. Yuuki layed on his bed thinking what Akatsuki's motives were. His dad was Uchiha Madara. It was hard to believe that someone who was fifteen years of age would have a very old father. The young boy chuckled at the thought but still really couldn't believe it. His father told him the other day about Madara but it was only a little piece of information that really wasn't needed.

He also had wanted to know about why Akatsuki had red eyes and how it knocked him out when he and his team were on their first mission. '_Completely flabbergasting…_' Yuuki thought as his turned to the wall with the Uchiha symbol written on it. '_Maybe their more to this clan than meets the eye…_'

Yuuki wanted to know. He wanted to know more about the clan. And how the people of the clan's eyes turned blood-red with black carvings on them. When he and his team first met Akatsuki he had something different. His eyes were read but they had more black to it, while his brother, Akihiko, had just regular blood-red eyes with little commas going around the iris. He was curious, very curious. But he didn't let his curiosity get the best of him. No, he waited until his father was ready to talk.

"Yuuki!" it was his mother. "Time to get up! You need to go to the sand village for the chunin exams!" Yuuki sighed. That's right, the chunin exams, it was only in a few days. And today was November 3rd. He was lucky it was Hiro's birthday which is November 25th. And then he got up. He went to the bathroom to take a shower then went to breakfast.

He waited for his little brother to wake up before eating. He really only had an hour left to meet his team and others to go to the sand village. Hopefully he'd be able to at least have a peaceful journey there. "Here's your cape for protection of the sand storm. Your father's going with you to keep you company. Um…let's see, oh Hiro, you are to go to Sakura's house after school I've given notice of that to her." Naruto said to both brothers who gave him nods. He smiled and ruffled his sons' hair. "Be good now okay both of you. I have to leave now with Neji and Shikamaru. I'll in sand okay Yuuki?"

Yuuki nodded. "Okay mama." He said. Naruto gave him another nod. "Alright, come one Hiro you have to get dressed for school." The little blonde smiled. "Okay!" he exclaimed happily. Naruto smiled at the happily little version of himself that was running up the stairs. His eyes widened when that thought came to his mind. "Hiro, there's no running in the…" he cringed when there was a loud thud coming from the up stairs. "house." The older blonde side and went to go get his son but stopped when Yuuki offered to help. "I'll get him ready mom you have to get ready yourself." He said, smiling.

Naruto smiled happily at he eldest son. "Yuuki?" he called. "Yes, mom?" Naruto looked at him with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "You're becoming a wonderful big brother. I'm proud of you." He said. Yuuki blushed and helped his little brother up. "Hiro, hey, are you okay? Do you feel water in the knee?" he asked. Hiro sniffed and shook his head. "It really hurts…" he said. The older brother sighed and gave Hiro a hug. "I know, but guess, what?"

Hiro looked at his brother with his big teary blue eyes in curiosity. "What?" he asked. Yuuki smiled. "The best ninja, are the ones that can deal with the pain." He said with a wink. Hiro blinked. "What does that mean, Yuuki?" he asked. Yuuki shrugged. "I just thought of it myself. But I guess it means that you learn, from that mistake and running in the house is a big mistake. He said putting a band-aid on Hiro's left knee.

Hiro grinned. "Yuuki, it doesn't hurt anymore!" The older boy smiled. "Good. Now go get dressed. If you don't mom will get mad and know how he is with getting dressed and going to school." Yuuki smiled. Hiro puffed out his cheeks and huffed. "Yeah, I know. Thank you, Yuuki." He said. Yuuki nodded and said. "You're welcome."

* * *

Outside of Konoha, waiting in the sand village, Akatsuki and his group wait for a good signal from Momiji, Midori and Kaya. Yakushi Kaya is their little sister; she's twelve as is part of a sand village genin team. Midori and Momiji are just the look outs. Akatsuki waited until it was a good time to speak. "The team for the sound needs to be set up." Nami spoke.

Akatsuki nodded. "I know. We need one girl and two boys for the team. I'm a chunin level like Akihiko so I can't be in this but…" He mumbled a few words and did the signs for the transformation jutsu. "I get look like one." He said. Akihiko smiled at his older brother who was now slightly smaller like a thirteen year old. Natsumi chuckled. "Akatsuki, you can go for the chunin exams in your regular form. Here we're just genin." She said. Akatsuki scowled and change back to his normal height.

"Okay, who wants to be the ones to go?" Akihiko asked. Akatsuki smirked and raised his hand. He wanted to do this from the start. Natsumi sighed and raised her hand too. "Now you two just need another boy." Nami said. Natsumi looked at her brother. "Don't you want to be in the chunin exams? Nami shook his head. "No thanks! I'll be fine watching from the side lines. But I think Midori or Momiji would do nice. Kaya's already on a team so you'd get the drift." He said. Natsumi nodded slowly. "Okay but don't-never mind."

"Did you guys figure out the team for sound yet?" the silver haired teen named Midori asked. Natsumi nodded. "Yeah but we need one more person. Would you like to be on this team?" she asked. Midori smirked. "Fine with me." He said. Akihiko looked at him suspiciously. He sauntered over to his brother and said. "Akatsuki, I'd be careful about Midori okay. Don't let her fool you. She's up to something." The older twin nodded and ruffled Akihiko hair. "I always count on you little brother. Cheer me on?" he asked. Akihiko nodded. "Yeah, I will."

* * *

Naruto sighed as they made it to the sand village. He wondered if everything was alright at Konoha. Hopefully, Tsunade, being the lazy hag she is, took the liberty to at least get some paper work done since he'd have to possibly stay until January in the sand village.

Once he and the ANBU meaning, Neji and Shikamaru, got into the sand village they were greeted by Naruto's brother-in-law, Itachi and his family. "Itachi, it's good to see you." He said. The long-haired raven nodded. "As to you Naruto." He smiled and led the blonde to where he lived. "This is where I live with Satori and the kids." he said. "We're thinking about moving to Konoha to be with you and Sasuke since you guys have so much room." Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, I think Yuuki and Hiro would like that. You, Satori and the kids coming to the leaf to visit or to live there. I think they'd like that a lot." Itachi smiled warmly and knocked on the door of his house.

"Coming!" a voice was heard from the inside. The door opened revealing, a pregnant woman with red eyes and long black hair. She had a warm smile on when she saw her husband. "Hello, my dear." she said and kissed Itachi. "And who might you be?" she asked. Naruto jerked a little and blushed. "Oh, I'm Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke's wife." He replied. Satori grinned and clapped her hands together. "Oh, Naruto! I forgot about you! The kids, especially, Miyuki, missed you so much!" she said happily. Naruto smiled. "It's great to see you again, Satori-chan." The raven haired woman chuckled. "Come on, let's go in. I have dinner ready to be served on the table and in the kitchen.

Naruto and Itachi nodded and followed Satori into the house to eat while the ANBU stayed outside guarding the house. "Troublesome." Was heard from the brunette anbu that had a pony tail shaped like a pine-apple. "What's the matter Shikamaru? Afraid of your wife?" the dark hair brunette asked. Shikamaru looked at the man and said. "Shut it, asshole." He said. Neji shrugged. "You know your kids are going to be in there, fighting for their lives possibly." Shikamaru nodded.

"Yeah and so are yours. Makoto and Naruto's son Yuuki are on the same team. How do you think they're going to do?" he asked. Neji shrugged. "I don't know. I have faith in Makoto and so does Tenten. We've believed in his ever since he was born. We still do now since his has a sibling we believe in both of them equally." He said. "Ah." Was all Shikamaru could say.

The two stood in silence. Shikamaru sighed and decided to go to sleep while Neji stood staring at the sky quietly wish his kids good luck.

* * *

Makoto and Yuuki sneezed, both at he same time. They wondered if someone was talking about them or if they were getting a cold. Kaede looked at the two with a puzzled look. "Looks like someone was talking about you Makoto." A girl with pink bubble gum hair named Haruno Mio said. Makoto rolled his eyes just as Kaede did. "Hn."

"Hey, hey, you guys can we stop this "I hate you" vibe you're giving off?" a boy with cinnamon-brown hair and dark brown eyes said. Kaede raised an eyebrow. "Akio? You got permitted in the chunin exams?" she asked in disbelief. The boy named Akio nodded. "Yep!" Kaede groaned. '_Oh joy…_'

"Akio, you really should stop yelling." A girl with blue-ish black hair named Chisaki said. Akio looked at his little sister and pouted. "I liked it better when you were shy." He said. Chisaki smiled. "Well, sorry, I'm not shy anymore, just quiet." And the conversation between the two went one every one except Kaede and Makoto gave them weird looks.

Three hours had past and all the teams made it. Team 7, Team 8, and team ten, along Team Akie which was formally Team Gai, only he retired. Now the team was called Team Akie since there was already a new rookie nine. The teams were met with the Anbu from the leaf village only most of them recognized the two.

* * *

"Hey, uncle Shikamaru!" Yuuki said happily. The brunette smiled. "Hey, Yuuki, I was told you were coming is your dad here?" he asked. Yuuki nodded. "Yep, right behind you." Shikamaru blinked for a moment then turned around. He jerked up maybe two feet and clenched his heart. "Sasuke! Why'd you do that?" he yelled. Neji and the others tried to hold back a laugh but some just honestly did.

Shikamaru glared at the genin and cleared his throat. "Neji, why don't you and I lead the teams to their hotel rooms?" He asked. Neji nodded while smiling. He was happy to see his son and daughter again. Makoto looked at the older version of him and scowled. '_I can't believe this man is my father! He'd always leave us and home with uncle Kiba and aunt Hinata to go on missions and never spend anytime with mom, Jun and me! Why would he do that now?_' the young brunette asked himself.

Makoto stared at his father who was holding his sister, Jun, in his arms. She was the spitting image of their mother and Neji's wife Tenten who was currently in a coma because of a dangerous mission she went on. That happened before Naruto became Hokage and after both Makoto and Jun were born. Ever since then their mother has been in a coma for what seems like centuries. It took Makoto days to get used to the fact that she could be dead now.

"Daddy?" Jun called. Neji looked at his daughter trying hard not to frown at how much she looked like her mother. "When's mom going to get better?" she asked. Neji sighed. He had hoped to avoid that question. "Well, Jun, your mother….is." he stopped when the words caught in his throat. Makoto knew that look his father made. He shook his head.

"Y-You're not serious are you? She's alive isn't she?" he asked. The pale eyed boy had tears filling up in his eyes as thought of his mother dead in a hospital. "No, she not dead." Neji answered his son. "But, you mother, has only a month to live so make her proud and become chunin both of you okay?" Jun and Makoto exchanged looks. Then they looked at their father with determination on their faces. "Right!"

* * *

Two weeks had past and it was already time for the chunin exams. All the teams met up in the Sand Academy when the written exams were held. Every one was scattered around; Akatsuki was looking for his target that was unfortunately not here. '_Damn it! I though the hokage would be here._' He gritted his teeth in anger. Than calmed down once the written exams started. Everyone began answering the questions and looking over one another's papers or at least finding away to.

Time past and the written exams ended with in seconds. They only had thirty minutes to do the test and it was easy for Akatsuki, Yuuki and Makoto. Yuuki had a big smile on his face which made obvious that he finished the exams within the time limit. Kaede and Makoto secretly held hands like they were dating while Yuuki was just smiling happily.

Kaede sighed heavily. '_Now what are we going to do?_' she asked herself. "Alright! Now, listen up!" the voice got all of the genins' attention and they went quiet. Makoto and Kaede stopped holding hands and stood next to Yuuki. "This is how we're going to do this. One team member from every team must have at least two scrolls. Loose all the scrolls you're done. Open up the scrolls you're done. Now, when I say go…you go got it?"

"Yes sir!" the man smirked. "Good now GO!" And off they went all the genin went out into the desert with little food and water, medication and shelter. "I think they're forgetting that if one of us comes out alive then we fail the exam anyway." Makoto said, bluntly. Yuuki and Kaede nodded. The blond girl gasped. "Makoto look out!" she jumped towards the brunette knocking him down on to the ground, dodging the kunai.

The two looked up and saw Yuuki in front of them, using his body as a shield. Kaede's blue eyes widened. "Yuuki!" she yelled. The rave haired boy smiled as blood slowly ran down his chin. The person in front of them smirked. "That was a very brave thing you did." It was female. "Wh-Who are you?" Kaede asked, getting off of Makoto. "What? You don't recognize me?" the girl asked. Kaede gasped. "Natsumi…?"

Another Kunai flew and this time they all dodged it. "You got it." She said with a twisted smirk. Kaede looked up when she heard Yuuki coughing. '_Oh no!_' the raven coughed up blood and fell over into Kaede's arms. Makoto kind of felt a little jealous but didn't really care all he cared about was his friend. Natsumi grinned. "Are you going to fight me?" her voice cold and murderous.

The brunette smirked and took out a kunai. "Why not? I don't have anything better to do." He replied. Kaede felt her left eye twitch. "HYUUGA YOU BETTER NOT GET INJURED BECAUSE I'LL BE THE ONE TO KILL YOU MYSELF!" the blonde girl yelled. Makoto winced at the girl's blood curling scream. He sighed and nodded. "Fine."

Kaede huffed and went back to healing Yuuki. She figured it wasn't too deep and the wound had sort of already healed. The kunai she pulled out didn't seem to have poison or anything on it and it did hit anything vital. She sighed in relief that her friend was alive and breathing. Then she heard a cry of pain coming from Makoto. Kaede turned around to see what was going on and couldn't believe what she saw. Tears began to fill in her eyes.

"MAKOTO!"

* * *

_**1): Inuzuka Akio the son of Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata**_

_**2): Inuzuka Chisaki the daughter of Kiba and Hinata also**_

_**3): And yes Team Akie is formally Team Gai. In other words Gai teaches another team.**_

_**4): Hyuuga Jun is the second youngest of the Hyuuga Family (Branch and Neji is the head) and the daughter of Hyuuga Neji and Tenten (I don't know her last name so yeah) And Hyuuga Makoto is the son of Hyuuga Neji and Tenten also.**_

_**Review! No flames please!**_


	8. Kaede's tears: Don't Die Makoto!

_**Uchiha Yuuki**_

_**Chapter 8: Kaede's tears: Don't Die Makoto!**_

* * *

Tears, her tears were streaming down her face fast like a current of a river. She wanted to save him but she had Yuuki to take care of. "K-Kaede, go-go get M-Makoto n-now." Yuuki gasped out when a flow of pain went through his body. Kaede wanted to but she couldn't; it looked already too late. The young raven grabbed Kaede's wrist. "Kaede, you love him go!" he voice, trying to calm her down, to reassure her that she's okay, that everything's okay.

Yuuki sat up and gave her a stern look. "Please Kaede?" he asked. The pale blonde haired girl swallowed hard as if she could breathe. The lump in her throat was still there, not visible, but it was there. "Y-Yuuki…I-I…" Kaede could form a sentence because she was so traumatized by the blood. Yuuki smiled at her sympathetically. "Kaede, to be a ninja you have to kill, fight for your life. That's what Iruka-sensei told us. Now," he said firmly. "I'm going to create distraction I want you to at least heal him enough so the pain will be at ease." Kaede's eyes widened. "No! Yuuki, you're not even healed yet!" she shouted out. Yuuki smiled. "I know. But I don't have my mom's fast healing abilities how about I test it!" he smirked and threw six shuriken at Natsumi.

Natsumi smirked at the boy's attempt to attack and dodged them all. "What? Is that all you've got? Pathetic." She said. Yuuki glowered at the black-haired girl. Her icy blue eyes scrutinized carefully around Yuuki for weak spots. A sinister smirk appeared upon her features. '_Che! This is the boy Akatsuki was to fight? He's pathetic!_' she thought.

Kaede quickly ran to Makoto and began healing him. She closed her eyes because of the blood that was staining Makoto's black jacket with a fishnet under shirt. Her tears completely stopped after Makoto coughed. A smile grew upon her tears stained face. She blushed a deep crimson when Makoto mentioned the crying. Kaede pulled back from the hug and wacked Makoto on the head.

"Ow! Kaede what the hell was that for?!" he asked. Kaede glared with intensity. "For being an idiot!" she retorted. A sigh was heard from the brunette. "I'm sorry." He said. Kaede gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. '_Damn it!_' "Kaede, I-I never ment to-" He stopped talking when Kaede pressed her lips on his. "Shut it Hyuuga." She said. "You're completely healed now let's go help Yuuki."

Kaede stood up and stretched. Her eyes were still puffy and red from all the crying she did for both her boyfriend and Yuuki. Although, it never occurred to her, that Yuuki could've had a crush on Makoto just as she did but Yuuki avoided it and that was where they we now. "You coming, Makoto?" she asked, her hands on her hips and a thin blonde eyebrow rose.

Makoto swore his blushing and gaping like a fish that was at a lost of air. And frankly he felt like that. There was a lump in his throat that kept him from talking. "I-I uh…y-yeah." He stuttered out. Kaede laughed at his lost of words. She reached out her hand and smiled. "Come on." She said. Makoto nodded and took her hand. "Hn…"

* * *

Naruto jerked up from the nightmare he had. A tear slowly fell down his face. '_What was that nightmare all about?_' he asked himself. A knock was heard outside the door. "Come in." he said trying to keep his voice stern. "Naruto?" it was Sasuke. "Are you okay, love?" he asked. Naruto smiled at his husband and nodded. "Yes, I'm alright." He said. The raven smiled. "Good."

Naruto yawned and stretched. "Sasuke what's for din-" Naruto's eyes widened at a pain in the back of his neck made contact. His eyes slowly closed and he fell backwards on the bad. Sasuke who wasn't really Sasuke changed back into the person he really was, Uchiha Akihiko. The boy sighed. "I'm so sorry, lord hokage but I have to do this. "Momiji give me a hand will ya?" he asked in a whisper. Momiji rolled his eyes. "You guys could've have waited until the baby was born you know." he whispered. Akihiko sighed. "Well, that can't be arranged right now can you help me? He-I mean she's really heavy." Momiji raised an eye brow. "The Hokage's pregnant why wouldn't he be heavy." he smirked. Momiji loved to get on Akihiko's nerves. The boy's eye twitched vexation. "Momiji will you please just help me?" he asked through his gritted teeth. Momiji finally went and helped Akihiko carry Naruto out of the room and to their hide out deep within the sand.

Once they were there they settled Naruto down and waited for Kaya, Akatsuki, Natsumi, Midori, and Nami to come back. Midori was currently on a team with Kaya that's why she wasn't with Momiji or Akihiko. The grey haired boy sighed feeling satisfied at Akihiko's irritation. "Ya, know, Midori's the one who's always made you irritated." He said, suddenly. Akihiko looked at the boy with an eye brow raised. "So? She doesn't get me that irritated like you. Why do you do that anyway?"

Momiji smiled a genuine smile and walked over to Akihiko who was sitting on a chair by Naruto's bed. His head was turned to his right as the other boy gradually made his way closer to Akihiko's face. Now they were three millimeters away from each other. A blush made its way on Akihiko's face causing Momiji to smirk. "You wanna know why I irritate you so much, Akihiko?" he asked.

Akihiko swallowed hard. The lump in his throat made him feel like his was suffocating. "W-Why?" he stuttered. Momiji smirked again. "Because I…" he made his way onto Akihiko's lips, licking the bottom asking for entrance. Akihiko subconsciously obliged to the other boy's plead. He closed his eyes as Momiji explored his mouth tasting everything. Momiji pulled away making Akihiko whimper not liking how he pulled away. "Like you." The younger boy finished his sentence with a smile.

Akihiko sat wide-eyed in surprise at the words that was spilled out of Momiji's mouth. The boy was only two years younger than him and almost as tall as him just slightly shorter but he was still thirteen years old! Akihiko lowered his head, his bands hiding his jet black eyes. "Momiji I…" he was at a lost of words. There was no need to say what need or what he wanted to say.

The fifteen year old sighed and got a blanket to put on the blonde. He then went to go make tea avoid Momiji until the mission was complete. '_Avoid him. Avoid him at all cost._' He told himself repeatedly. He poured the tea in to the cup and went quickly in to the room Naruto was in. He was determined to at least be hostile to the blonde. He was pregnant after all.

A slight moan was heard from the blond. Akihiko sat down with the tea in hand ready to offer it to him. The blonde's eyes slowly opened then became wide when he notice the unfamiliar place he was in. "Wh-Where am i?" he asked himself. "You're in out hideout in the sand village." Akihiko answered the blonde. Naruto turned his head and scrutinized the boy. "S-Sasuke?" he asked. The boy shook his head. "Nope, I'm Akihiko, Uchiha Akihiko that is. I and my brother are kind of out casts of this family." He said with a sad look on his face.

Naruto couldn't help but feel a little bit sympathetic for the boy. "Hey, Akihiko, can you do me a favor since I'm here." He said. Akihiko perked up his head and nodded. "I want to at least take care of you, you know? I mean we did kidnap you." He laughed nervously. Naruto blinked. "We?" he asked. Akihiko jumped back in to reality. "Um, oh, yeah I and a _friend_ of mine kind of kidnapped you. But it was only for a reason. We just want to know something from you, lord hokage." He bow respectfully surprising Naruto to full extent. Naruto notice that he stressed out 'friend' in his sentence. He sighed. "Akihiko, if you can prove to me that you and your brother aren't a threat then I'd be happy to welcome you into the family as Uchihas but I have to be shown. I want you and only you to show me okay?" Akihiko looked at the blonde hokage and smiled.

Tears ran down the boy's pale cheeks. "Thank you, lord hokage thank you…but what if my brother doesn't want to come with me to live in the leaf village?" he asked more to himself than Naruto. "Well, I'd be happy if you named my baby. I mean your kind and very sweet Akihiko I don't think your brother would contradict that." He said. Akihiko looked at Naruto in surprise. He thought the blonde would be so angry at him. '_Guess kindness works with everything huh mother…I miss you._'

"Now, dry those tears, you're fifteen, and no fifteen year old should be crying." He said teasingly. Akihiko rolled his eyes and wiped the tears away. "So, you want me to name your baby?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "She's going to be born in the spring so I want something that means spring or flower maybe." He replied. Akihiko pondered for a moment. Then he thought a perfect name for the little life inside the blonde. "How about Kohana?" he suggested.

Naruto smiled and looked down at his swollen stomach. "Kohana…I like that name…thank you, Akihiko." The young boy smiled. "You're welcome."

* * *

Sasuke paced back and forth worrying about Naruto and the baby. "What if they've killed him? Then the baby died as well! Oh god…" Sasuke was literally shaking; paranoia was evident on his features. The two other ANBU, Neji and Shikamaru sighed. "Sasuke, aren't you being a little too paranoid." Shikamaru asked with a yawn. Sasuke glared at the brunette. "It'd be very helpful if you kind of help me out by giving me good thoughts." He said.

Neji sighed. "Sasuke, Naruto will be fine I promise we all promise." He said, reassuringly. Sasuke nodded. "Yeah…I hope you keep that promise, Hyuuga." Sasuke said. Neji smirked. "Of course if I didn't Naruto would have my head." He said sarcastically. "Neji-san, stop being mean to Sasuke-san, please." A familiar yet feminine voice said. Neji turned his head to look at the woman. She was pregnant, probably at her seventh month. '_Nah, she's in her sixth month I'm positive._' Neji thought. "Shikamaru-san would you like something to drink? Eat?" she asked.

Shikamaru blink at the woman. "Uh…" the young woman chuckled. "Oh I'm sorry, my name's Satori. I'm the one who owns this hotel along side Itachi. This is basically our home." She said. They all nodded. "Um, well I have to go get my kids their lunch is ready. "Enjoy the tea boys!" she said happily.

The three men nodded and went and drank their tea while talking about Naruto. "I need him back…I'm nothing without him…the kids aren't anything without him. I want my wife back." He declared. Shikamaru and Neji nodded. "Don't worry I have a plan that's fool proof." Shikamaru said with a smirk. Sasuke and Neji exchanged glances and shrugged. "We're all ears."

* * *

Yuuki panted loudly while Makoto and Kaede were catching up the raven. '_This…This girl is…st-strong._' He thought. "D-Damn it…" he cursed aloud. Kaede and Makoto stood behind him watch the enemy closely. "Yuuki, you and Makoto go find Akatsuki. I'll handle her." Kaede whispered softly. Yuuki turned his head, looking over his shoulder surprised at the girl. "Kaede you can't-"

"I know Yuuki, remember the first time we became genin, our first training. I said to use a shadow clone." She smiled. "Now it's a good to use this technique." Her open opened with a spark of determination and a little confidence. Kaede was known for her lack of confidence; it was just a personality trait that she took after her dad. But now she looked confident, though it wasn't evident in her eyes but in her voice. Yuuki knew that she'd get more confidence.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Natsumi cried her hands on both cheeks. Kaede could tell she was taunted them. She smirked and threw a kunai, Natsumi's stomach her target. The black hair girl stopped cold when she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach. She looked down to see a kunai piercing deep in her stomach. She looked up at Kaede who was smirking out of triumph.

Makoto and Yuuki stood wide eye at the girl's perfect aim. It was scary yet quite fascinating. Yuuki leaned to the side and patted Makoto on the shoulder. "Good luck with her, dude." He said. The brunette glared and Yuuki who was smirking. "Hn." He grunted. Yuuki rolled his eyes. "Come on let's go help-" Yuuki was stopped by Makoto who gave him a stern look.

"Let's not, Yuuki." He said. Yuuki raised an eye brow and blinked. "What do you mean, "let's not"?" he asked. Makoto sighed. "Look." He pointed to Kaede who was out of breath and Natsumi who was lying on the sandy ground covered in blood. Yuuki followed the boy's figured to where Kaede and Natsumi were. His eyes widened. "Whoa…" he gasped out. Makoto smirked. "Yep."

They two stopped and looked to Kaede who was happily waving and holding the scroll. Yuuki had a depressed aura around him. '_The hell!_' he thought. Makoto shrugged and dragged Yuuki to the girl. All they needed now was to get to that tower. And that was going to be hard to do.

* * *

_**Alright I think, I've fixed everything in this chapter...hopefully. I still got a whole other story to edit -_-" Plus I have to fix other stories with spelling mistakes that were accidently made. *sigh* Anyways review! No flames please. **_

_**Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora :)**_


	9. The Escape: Akihiko's reason

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just the oc. **_

* * *

_**Uchiha Yuuki**_

_**Chapter 9: The Escape: Akihiko's reason**_

* * *

Naruto watched the boy carefully. It was surprising that the boy was so kind. '_Must get it from his mother…_' he thought. "_Kit, don't be fooled. I think he has some kind of reason fro being kind._" Kyuubi spoke. _'Kyuubi? What happen? You've been dormant since Yuuki and Hiro have been born._' He said. A nervous chuckle was heard from the fox demon. "_I was kind of busy with keep my chakra intact while I was a sleep. Protecting babies before their birth is very hard work ya'know._" she replied, smile at her answer. Naruto inwardly nodded. '_Ah, so now you're working on protecting Kohana?_'he asked. Kyuubi nodded. "_Yep. So, Kohana's the name huh?_" she asked. Naruto nodded mentally. '_Akihiko named her._' He replied. Kyuubi looked at if she lost nearly all of her chakra. Her red eyes were wide with surprise. It honestly surprised Naruto that a tailed demon could have such emotion. Then again, it was obvious; Kyuubi treated him like her own son or in other words, kit. "_WHAT?!_" she asked or yelled making Naruto wince a little.

'_Kyuubi! Don't yell!_' Naruto said to the demon. Kyuubi rolled her bright red eyes. "_Kit, are you crazy or something? This boy was the one who kidnapped you at least I think he did…uh did he?_" she asked. Naruto nodded mentally. '_Yep._' Kyuubi looked at if she could go completely berserk. "_Then you're completely out of your mind._" Naruto sighed. '_What? He perfectly harmless. Akihiko's such a nice boy. I mean for a fifteen year old and being the son of Uchiha Madara but that doesn't matter. He's nothing like his father. That's for sure._' Naruto replied to the fox demon defending Akihiko.

To be perfectly bunt, Naruto surprised himself and Kyuubi when saying this. True, Akihiko was sweet but that doesn't mean he couldn't kill him. That didn't scare the blonde. He knew Akihiko was nothing like his father; it was his other brother, Akatsuki, he was worried about.

"Um, excuse me, Uchiha-san?" a voice asked knocking Naruto back into reality. The blond haired man looked up to see Akihiko sitting in the chair next to his bed. "Yes?" he asked. The boy sighed. "Would you…like to get out of this place? I mean with me. I can take you back to your friends." He said. Naruto's eyes widened. This surprised him greatly. "Wh-What? You're helping me escape why?" he asked in a low whisper. Akihiko swallowed. "Because I have no desire to let _her_ kill the life that's inside you."

Naruto blinked. Her? Who's her? "Um, who are you talking about, Akihiko?" he asked. The boy sighed and looked into Naruto's eyes. "Honoka…" he stated. Naruto looked at the boy with interest. He layed a protective hand on her stomach, feeling a soft kick from the little baby. Naruto inwardly smiled. '_I wish your daddy and big brothers could have felt you kick…_' he thought dully.

An unwanted tear slid down the pregnant blonds face. Akihiko's eyes widened. "I-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you up set!" he apologized bowing. Naruto chuckled. "No, no it's alright." He said. "How about you getting me out of here huh?" he smiled. Akihiko smiled back a slight blush appearing on his face. '_I'm sorry Akatsuki…everyone…I have to do this._'

"Alright then," he started, getting up from his chair. "Let's go." The Uchiha reached out his hand to Naruto with a warm smile on his face. Naruto gladly took his hand and slowly got up. "Thank you." Akihiko shook his head. "It's no problem, lord hokage." Naruto chuckled. "Akihiko, you don't have to call me "lord hokage" or "Uchiha-san"." He said. "Just call me Naruto." A grin appeared on the blonde's tan face. Akihiko blushed then nodded slowly. He wrapped his arm around Naruto's arm and they both disappeared within a second.

The two were outside the hideout and Akihiko carefully rushed Naruto back to the place where he was when he was sleeping. Naruto smiled and stretched feeling tired. "Akihiko?" he called. "Hn?" Naruto groaned. '_Even he does the "hn" thing!_' Naruto heard a fainted chuckle come from Kyuubi. "_I'm guessing all Uchiha men do it! Hahaha!_" Naruto scowled. '_Haha, very funny._' "Who's the girl that wants to kill my baby?" he asked. Akihiko froze. His head turned slightly over his shoulder. "Her name's Honoka…she's sort of like Akatsuki, my older brother and my twin, but completely different. Her mother, Konan, was supposed to have only her and she was to have a good and bad personality but…" he voice trailed and he shook almost violently.

"But?" Naruto inquired. Akihiko sighed. "But, Honoka has a twin sister named Michiru. She's the nice side of her. You see, Honoka's personality split and she was kind of duplicated…so due speak…in other words she has an identical twin but Michiru's personality is totally different than Honoka's." Naruto blinked. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean, her good personality, is Michiru, her twin sister." He answered.

Naruto's mouth gaped open. "W-Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that Konan, the girl from the organization called Akatsuki has two daughters and they're twins?!" he asked panicked. Akihiko nodded. "Don't worry though; I think if I can convince Michiru to not let Honoka do anything to you then you and Kohana will be safe."

Naruto relaxed a little. He jumped when something came at him and stabbed Akihiko. Said the boy let out a cry of pain but he handled it well. Akihiko knew medical ninjutsu which was surprising considering he was an Uchiha. "Akihiko are you alright?" Naruto asked a bit shockingly. Akihiko smiled. "I'm fine. Just glad you didn't get hurt."

"Get the hell away from my wife!" a voice yelled. Naruto paused recognizing the voice immediately. He turned slowly to see a tall figure with raven duck-butt shaped hair that was running towards him. Naruto narrowed his eyes and stood in front of Akihiko knowing full well what would happen.

Once the raven got closer to Naruto his dark eyes widened. "Naruto, why are you protecting him?" he asked. Naruto closed his eyes a smile appearing on his face. "Sasuke, this boy is…is such a sweet one. He was very kind to me when he and his _friend_ kidnapped me. I know, I know, this sounds weird but I think…I think he should be welcomed to the family. As an Uchiha and a godfather of our third child."

Once his finished, he looked up at Sasuke who was totally flabbergasted. He couldn't believe Naruto let the one who kidnapped him name their third child. But Sasuke, knowing that if he protested Naruto would probably go nuts and he made a not that you should never protest against a pregnant man…or woman. "Wh-What's the baby's name?" he asked. Naruto smiled and glanced at Akihiko. "Kohana. Uchiha Kohana."

* * *

Yuuki panted and dropped to his knees. He didn't think this guy would be so strong. He managed to dodge some kunai and shuriken but his eyes were definitely something to be careful about. "Yuuki! This guy has a tremendous amount of chakra don't fight him!" Makoto yelled hoarsely. Kaede looked at him with a worried look. '_Makoto…you know you're injured as well from fighting with Natsumi…I highly doubt you can use the byakugan…_' Kaede gasped. "That's it!" Makoto gave the girl a puzzled look. "What's it?" he asked. "Your eyes, Akatsuki's eyes do you even know what that is?" she asked. Makoto raise an eye brow. "Kekkei genkai…" A grin appeared on the blonde girls face. "Bingo."

Yuuki somehow heard the conversation and was caught off guard by the older boy. "Damn it!" he cursed. Akatsuki smirked. "Now who's the loser?" Yuuki gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tight. He knew what Kaede said. But only a few of the members in the Uchiha clan have the sharingan. His uncle, father, cousin Hisoka and possibly little Daichi, Akihiko and Akatsuki. There was no way that he could have the sharingan. '_Damn! I can't get out of his grip! He too strong!_' the raven thought. He started to doubt himself and began to stop struggling.

Akatsuki smirked as the boy started to stop struggling. Kaede noticed this and began to yell. "Yuuki! Don't give up please!" Yuuki bit down on his lower lip causing it to draw blood. '_Kaede's right…I can give up I'm…I'm the heir to the Uchiha clan! Uchiha Yuuki!_' the boy opened his eyes that were now blood red with black commas going around the iris. Yuuki manage to doge the kunai that Akatsuki had in his free hand. The younger Uchiha gathered enough strength to flip them over and get off of the other boy.

Yuuki smirked. '_This is awesome!_' "Hey! Akatsuki, _who's_ the loser now?" he repeated his words with an Uchiha smirk that resembled his father's. '_Now let's end this!_' Yuuki pulled out three kunai and threw them at Akatsuki who dodged them. Makoto and Kaede dodged the as well to Yuuki's relief. Yuuki looked around to see if Makoto and Kaede were in a safe place. He grinned. This was where this battle ended. He focused his chakra to his feet and began to run around in a circle as fast as his could.

Kaede and Makoto watched up in the treetops with puzzled looks. "What do you think he's doing?" Kaede asked. Makoto shrugged. "I saw him train like this with the kazekage's son and daughter. It was surprising that he won but it was only training. I mean, he trained and trained long before he became a genin." He answered. Kaede raised a blonde eye brow. '_How is that an answer?_' she asked herself.

The girl sighed. '_Whatever…_' "Hey! Blondie!" a yelled came from behind Makoto and Kaede. The two turned to Natsumi healed and health. Their eyes widened. "Natsumi? I thought I'd finished you!" Kaede yelled anger evident in her voice. Natsumi smirked. "I had a little help." Kaede rolled her eyes. "What do you want? We're not going to fight you." She said. Natsumi scowled. "I came here to get Akatsuki. I don't have time to fight anyway…" '_Not when they're coming…_' the long-haired girl mentally added.

"Akatsuki!" a male voice yelled catching everyone's attention. Natsumi wanted to face palm herself but held back. Her brother was clearly an idiot. "Nami? What do you want?" Akatsuki asked. Nami walked up to Akatsuki and layed a hand on his shoulder. "We've got a scroll. So we should go." He said. Akatsuki nodded. He eyes returned back to black and so did Yuuki's. "We'll finish this battle later." And with that he disappeared along with Natsumi and Nami.

Yuuki sighed. '_Thank god!_' he thought. The raven dropped down to his knees exhausted. Kaede and Makoto jumped down from the trees and went to his aid. Kaede glared at him and hit him upside the head. "Don't ever do something that stupid again!" she yelled. Yuuki blinked. "What did I do?" he asked. It was Makoto's turned to say something since Kaede went quiet. "You used almost all your chakra with that sharingan and ninjutsu of yours…be careful, dumbass."

Yuuki felt his left eye twitch. "SHUT UP YOU-YOU BASTARD!" Kaede and Makoto went quiet. The blonde smiled and launched onto Yuuki in a bone crushing hug. "I missed you, Yuuki!" she yelled. Yuuki rolled his eyes. "You really are you know that?" he asked catching Makoto's full attention. The brunette raised an eye brow. "A bastard I mean. I've never once seen you act so-so respectful to anyone except your moth-"_**(1)**_ he was cut off by Makoto's firm hand. "Shut it, Uchiha. I get your point." He replied. "Let's go." And with that they left for the tower where they need to go for the next exam.

* * *

_**1): He means Tenten. For those who are confused and need explaining a little. :)**_

_**Review! No flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora :3**_


	10. PreliminaryRounds:Akatsuki'spastrevealed

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Apologies for not putting this in other chapters before this but it was in the first so yeah.**_

_**Warning: Yaoi SasuNaru Don't like LEAVE. Like Enjoy ^^**_

* * *

_**Uchiha Yuuki**_

_**Chapter 10: Preliminary Rounds: Akatsuki's past revealed!**_

* * *

"Alright everyone, welcome to the second chunin exam since there are a lot of you we shall have what's called the preliminary rounds. The matches will be determined up on the screen. I, Uchiha Sasuke, will be the referee." He said and all of the looked at the board for the first match of the preliminary round. Yuuki watched the names scramble around then suddenly stop.

His eyes widened. His battled with Akatsuki wasn't over not yet. He looked over at Akatsuki who smirked and jumped down into the arena. He did as well. Sasuke sighed. "The first match of the preliminary rounds is Uchiha Yuuki vs. Uchiha Akatsuki?" he asked looking towards the boy for confirmation. Akatsuki nodded with a smirk on his face. "So, our battle still isn't over yet huh, Yuuki?" he asked. Yuuki scoffed. "I didn't even want to fight, Akatsuki! I only want to know why!"

Akatsuki's face hardened. There was no show of emotion in his eyes like there was before. Yuuki's heart began to pound in his chest threatening to burst. His eyes widened in fear of what was going to happen. Akatsuki opened his mouth and spoke.

"Before, you were born, Yuuki. My father, Uchiha Madara had faked his death for a little while since I and my brother weren't born yet and my mother, Mariko, was still pregnant of us. She was ill with a fever but not that bad at least that's what the doctor told her. After we were born my mother and father lived happily in the rain country." Yuuki looked at the other boy with interest just to hide his sympathy. "How older were you then?" he asked. Akatsuki sighed.

"I and my brother were only four at the time but that doesn't matter. We were happy and then…"his voice trailed off and Akatsuki opened his eyes revealing the mangenkyo sharingan. Yuuki stepped back. "Th-Then?" he asked. "Then, unwittingly, your parents, the hokage's anbu guard killed both my mother and father! We were only four and that bastard killed them!"

Akatsuki pointed to Sasuke who stood frozen eyes wide. Yuuki raised an eye brow. "Why would my dad kill your parents?" he asked. Akatsuki laughed. "Like you'd know. My dad, in the leaf's eyes was a traitor and an S-rank criminal. I never knew that until I was told by the leader of the Akatsuki organization." He answered. Sasuke's eyes widened. '_Madara had children? And they were only four years old?_' he asked himself. Sasuke didn't know what to do other than just let them talk or fight.

He heard a sigh come from Yuuki. "Akatsuki is this revenge you're focusing on?" he asked. Akatsuki raised an eye brow. "Revenge? Che, no way! I just have to vent my anger…" he trailed off and appeared behind Yuuki who froze. "And you're just the one to do it." He smirked and pulled out a kunai. Everyone outside the ring watched closely. Even Akatsuki's brother, Midori, Nami and Natsumi _**(1)**_. Midori was the one focusing on Akihiko the most. She wondered why the hokage was out of the hideout and why he was near the hokage's anbu guard. She gritted her teeth. '_Traitor…_' was the first thing that came into her mind. "Natsumi come with me." She ordered. Natsumi raised an eyebrow and followed the other girl.

"What is Midori?" she asked. Midori turned to face Natsumi and crossed her arms. "Akihiko's a traitor." She said, bluntly. Natsumi's eyes widened. "N-No way you can't be serious!" she yelled. Midori nodded. "I'm serious, Natsumi. Akihiko let the hokage out of the hideout and back to his husband." She answered. "We need to tell Akatsuki once he's done with the fight." Natsumi shook her head eyes suddenly sad. "No! We can't and you know that! Akatsuki would have no choice but to tell Honoka**_ (2)_** and…" she gulped. "And she'll kill him." Midori sighed. '_What now…?_'

* * *

Back in the leaf, Tsunade sighed. She was back with the paper work again. And this was Naruto's paper work. The busty blond yawned and layed her head down on the desk her eyes slowly closing. Then she heard something come in the room. "Who's there?" she called. She looked towards the dark side of the room. The figure looked slightly familiar but had a little difference in it. He hazel eyes widened. "K-Konan? I thought you were dead." She said. The girl smirked. "Sorry, I'm not Konan but I could say this, my mother and father are both dead."

The girl stepped out of the darkness and revealed herself to Tsunade. She had a nice she of blue hair and orange eyes. Everything about her spelled "evil". Tsunade squinted her eyes. "H-Hiro!" she yelled surprised. The little version of Naruto looked as if he was beaten down. He looked up with what little strength he had and tried to talk.

"Great…grand…ma…Tsu…na…de..." the words were split apart. Tsunade watched as the boy fainted. She gritted her teeth and curled her fists. "What are you doing to that poor child?!" she asked.

The girl smirked in delight of Tsunade's answer. "Oh, nothing just playing with him a little. I like seeing him suffer." She laughed and a twisted grin appeared on her features. She dropped Hiro down on the ground with a thud. Her face went stoic and her sickened grin disappeared. "Tell the hokage that if he doesn't come and fight me I'll have the pleasure of coming back and torturing this little boy." Her tone was with out emotion and she disappeared. Tsunade immediately went to Hiro's aid and order an emergency operation on the boy. She also ordered to Anbu guards to guard him at all times while in the hospital.

Sakura, Lee, and Shizune rushed to the hospital along with Takara and little baby Chika **_(3)_** who was just born the other day. Sakura was just let out of the hospital the day of Chika's birth. "Lady Tsunade is Hiro okay?" she asked in a worried tone. Takara looked as if she was about to cry. She wanted to see him really bad. Tsunade nodded a relieved smile on her face. "Yes, he's perfectly fine. Sakura do you think you can work for maybe a week?" she asked. Sakura smiled. "Of course, Lady Tsunade." The blonde nodded and motioned them to follow her.

"Attacked? How?" she asked. Tsunade told Sakura and Lee about her encounter with a girl. She described her looking like Konan from the Akatsuki. It was all so weird. Sakura was pretty surprised. "Should we tell Naruto? I mean, he and Sasuke both have to know." Sakura said caressing Hiro's cheek softly. Tsunade nodded. "Way ahead of you. I already hand an anbu guard send a messenger halk to Uchiha Sasuke now." Sakura and Lee nodded. She turned to her husband and handed him the baby. "Take care of her okay?" she asked.

Lee nodded. "I will do my best Sakura-chan." He said. Takara and Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "Daddy, come on let's go home. I'll help you take care of Chika." She said with a smiled. Lee gave a nod and a small smile. "Then let's go." He said softly. And the two left the hospital for home while Sakura and Tsunade stayed.

* * *

Yuuki panted hard. He was out of breath and chakra. He couldn't take it anymore. Then something came flying past them and straight to Sasuke who calm reached out his arm for it to land. "A…messenger…halk?" Akatsuki panted out. Yuuki felt weak and his legs began to give in. So did Akatsuki's. Once the two instantly fell it was declared a tie. Everyone groaned and moaned unpleasantly. Medical ninjas went to the two boys' aid. Sasuke went over to Naruto.

Naruto notice Sasuke's eyes looked solemn and fearful. He instantly stood up. "Sasuke what happened there?" he asked quickly tears starting fill in his eyes. "I-Is Hiro okay?" he asked. Naruto's voice was quiet loud and once Yuuki heard his little brother's name he shot up. "What?!" he asked. "What's wrong with Hiro?" he asked. Sasuke looked both at his son and Naruto. A sigh escaped his mouth. "Hiro was beaten by a girl that was described with blue hair and orange eyes.

Akihiko's eyes widened. "Honoka!" he blurted out. Yuuki looked at the older boy with suspicion. "Who's Honoka? And why are you here? Get away from my mother!" this was the time where Yuuki began getting over protective of his mother. Naruto smiled and grabbed Yuuki's shoulders.

"It's alright Yuuki. Akihiko helped me escape from his former friends." Naruto looked up at Akihiko who nodded. "I couldn't bare to let your little sister die Yuuki. She was going to be killed by Honoka. The true leader of out group." He replied shyly. Naruto smiled. "I want this boy to be treated with respect okay you two?" he said looking at Sasuke and Yuuki. "Hn." Was their reply.

Naruto chuckled. "Okay I think Yuuki would be the winner of this battle. On to the next!" he declared. Akihiko looked around for his brother when something was put on his shoulder. He turned his head and glance at the person. It was Yuuki. "I-If my mom says you're good then I'll believe him but I need you to earn my trust. Tell me more about this Honoka person while I lead you to your brother." He said. Akihiko nodded.

"Honoka's a special girl at least that's what we think but she isn't all that special." He began. "It was about maybe three or four years ago I and my brother met her. Akatsuki befriended her and they became close, really close. But every time she and my big brother were apart. She'd grow evil and beat me every time. That's how I became so shy and kind of always depended on my brother. I never intended for this to go far.

All of us, me, Akatsuki, Momiji, Midori, Kaya, Natsumi and Nami are all orphans and we were a group of kids that all had terrible pasts. Honoka's was worst though and she survived by a thread taking care of her little sister Michiru." Akihiko and Yuuki stopped once they hit Akatsuki's room. "Let's stop here I have to go see who's in the next round. I'll see you after your visit with your brother." He smiled and waved. Akihiko shyly waved back and then took a deep breath. He opened the door with all the courage he had.

"Akihiko!" Natsumi yelled and glomped the boy. He smiled. "Hey, Natsumi. What's up why are you guys all in here?" he asked. The room went silent and Natsumi let go of Akihiko and stepped back. Midori then took the liberty to talk. "The real question is why are you here, traitor?" she asked harshly. Akihiko's eyes widened. "Traitor? I would never betray you guys! Midori I think you're the one that's betraying us." He spat getting some of his backbone back. Midori was taken abit aback at this. "What?" Akihiko smirked. "You heard me. Why do you think Momiji and I kidnapped the hokage? So you could let Honoka kill the life that's inside him!" he retorted.

Midori's eyes softened. She smirked and began to laugh. "Che, you're smarter than you look Uchiha." she chuckled darkly. Nami and Natsumi went in front of Akihiko; they held kunai in their hands in a defensive position. Midori smirked. "I doubt you're going to be able to protect him for long." She said her voice full of venom. "It's already too late." Midori disappeared before the other two did.

Momiji walked up to Akihiko when Natsumi and Nami stepped back. The younger boy managed to at least get close enough to kiss him and stick a kunai through his gut. Akihiko's eyes widened in shock. Momiji pulled back with the kunai still in his hand. He whispered a soft. "I'm sorry and disappeared. Akihiko felt a wave of pain go through his body. A stream of blood slowly slid down his pale face and he fell with a thud.

Natsumi gasped. "Akihiko!" she yelled. "Hey!" the boy was already unconscious. Blood stained his blue shirt. Natsumi sighed. "I'll go get a doctor." Her brother said a little calmer than he originally was. The icy blue-eyed girl nodded and put Akihiko's head on her jacket that she took of. She did a few hand sign then began to heal him.

After a few minutes she heard a groan coming from Akihiko. She smiled. "Glad to see you're not dead." Akihiko scoffed. "Yeah, Yeah…"

* * *

**1): Did I explain those two already...? Oops I forgot. My bad. ^^"**

**2): Murakami Honoka is Pein and Konan's daughter-eldest daughter I might add. She has a sister thought. Michiru is her twin sister (sorry for the spoiler) and the youngest. **

**3): Haruno Chika is the soon-to-be born daughter of Lee and Sakura :)**

**4): This is not really a footnote but I needed to say this. There are A LOT of twins. I can probably count how many but I know there's a lot...I think. But so far you guys met.**

**Uchiha Akihiko and Akatsuki**

**Nakashima Natsumi and Nami**

**And Murakami Honoka and Michiru**

**That's Konan last name because I don't know her real one and I just went with it. I didn't really care. :P Anyways. Review! No flames please. Bye!**

**-YaoiTora**


	11. A Big Brother's Love: It's Only a Kiss!

_**Uchiha Yuuki**_

_**Chapter 11: A Big Brother's Love: It's Only a Kiss!**_

* * *

Akihiko sighed as he sat next to Akatsuki's bed. He watched the heart monitor closely. Natsumi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't feel bad. You did save the hokage which was really brave of that's for sure." She smiled. Nami nodded. "You're awesome Akihiko!" the dark-haired boy turned his head only to get a pillow to the face and be knocked on the floor. "Will you guys keep quiet!" an angry yell came from Akatsuki. Natsumi laughed nervously. "Nice to see that you're a wake…"

On the floor, Nami glared at Akatsuki. He got up and brushed the imaginary dirt off. "Yeah…what Natsumi said." Akatsuki shrugged. "Hey, Natsumi can you and Nami go outside for a moment. I want to talk to Akihiko." He said with a fake smile. Natsumi's eyes widened then softened and she nodded. The long-haired raven grabbed her brother and walked out of the room.

"What did you want to talk to me about, brother?" he asked. Akatsuki motioned for Akihiko to come closer. He grabbed his brother wrist and pulled him into a hug. "Whatever Momiji did to you I'll surely get back at him." He said. The younger brother's eyes widened. "No…" he murmured. Akatsuki blinked. "What?" he asked. "I said no…you can't keep protecting me anymore big brother. It's time I protected you." He smiled. Akatsuki scowled. "Looks like my little brother finally grew up." He ruffled Akihiko's hair making him brush off his brother's hand.

The Uchiha huffed and crossed his arms sitting back in his seat. "What now?" Akatsuki asked. Akihiko blinked. "Huh?" he asked. Akatsuki looked at his identical twin. "What are we going to do now?" he asked. Akihiko sighed, his closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Live…in the leaf." He said in through a husked voice. Akatsuki's eyes widened. "Akihiko are you out of your mind?" he asked. "We can't!" Akihiko smiled shaking his head. "Brother, we can if we just give it a try." He layed his hand softly on Akatsuki's hurt one and looked in to his brother's eyes. "Please, for me?" he asked.

Akatsuki sighed. "Fine but only on one condition." He smirked. Akihiko raised an eye brow. "What that?" he asked. "Kiss me." He stated simply. Akihiko felt heat rush to his face. '_K-Kiss!_' he stuttered in his head. A shiver ran down his spine as the memory of Momiji kissing him with his tongue. Unconsciously, Akihiko touched his lips. "Y-You want me to kiss you? But we're brothers." He said trying to talk Akatsuki out of it.

The older twin smirked to himself and begged, "Oh, come on Akihiko, just one kiss please?" Akihiko glanced at his big brother. He felt his eye brow twitched and he rolled his eyes. '_I'm going to make you regret this once you get out of this god damn hospital!_' He got up from his seat and grabbed his brother's shirt tightly in his hand.

He layed his free and on the other side of Akatsuki and finally pulled the older twin into a rough un-needy kiss. Akihiko, knowing what Akatsuki wanted, opened his mouth and licked the other boy's lip. Akatsuki gladly opened his mouth let Akihiko's tongue inside his dark wet carven.

Akatsuki deepened the kiss and slipped a hand under his brother's shirt. Akihiko, on the other hand, was too caught up in the moment to notice that his brother's hand was snaked under his shirt. Akatsuki smirked to himself and continued with what he was doing.

Outside the room, Natsumi watched her brother pace back and forth. She sighed. "You're going to create a hole in the floor in you continue doing that, Nami." She said lazily. Nami stopped and glared. "Aren't you worried about what they're doing in there? They could be ha-having s-sex or something!" he whispered the last part while stuttering. Natsumi rolled her eyes. "They're not having-why would you think that?" she asked suddenly curious. Nami shrugged. "They're being very quiet." He bluntly said.

Natsumi nodded in agreement. It was pretty quiet in there. Curiosity had stricken both of them and Natsumi turned and layed her hand on the door handle. She gulped and slowly turned it with Nami behind her. The icy blue-eyed girl opened the door wide enough for her head to fit through, her eyes widened. Nami groaned impatiently and pushed the door open causing Natsumi to double over. Nami looked at his unconscious sister and raise an eyebrow.

He turned his head and blushed, his eyes widened. "AHHHHH!" was the first thing the twin heard before continued. Akihiko pulled back and looked towards the person who screamed. A dark red crimson blush covered his whole face. "N-Nami, wha-what the h-hell?!" he stuttered out. Akatsuki just blinked and smiled in amusement. Akihiko turned towards his brother, an evil black purple-ish aura surrounding the boy. "AKATSUKI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" was all you could here from that one room.

* * *

_**Hmm, I think this chapters good for the works. It was funny at least right? Short and funny that's all. My bad for the shortness. It's been a while since I started editing this story. Anyways. Review! No flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora :3**_


	12. Birthday Party Preparing I

_**Uchiha Yuuki**_

_**Chapter 12: Birthday Party Preparing: Yuuki's First Kiss!**_

* * *

"Yuuki, Hiro, Sasuke! Breakfast is ready!" Naruto yelled cheerfully. He was so excited. It was only one more day until his son's, Hiro's birthday. He made an extra special pancake just for him. "Mornin' mama…" a little voice said. Naruto grinned. "Hey, Hiro-chan, how ya feelin'?" he asked. The eight years looked up and smiled. "I'm fine, I didn't get much sleep last night because my birthday's coming up and I was having nightmares so I slept with Yuuki half the night." He said all in one breathe.

Naruto smiled and ruffled the boy hair. "Well, at least you have something good about why you didn't get much sleep." He sighed. Hiro looked up at his mother. "Mama?" he asked. "Hm?" The little version of Naruto grinned deviously, big blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "What are you getting me for my birthday? Can you tell me please!?" he begged.

Naruto let out a chuckle. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" he asked. Hiro looked down and the floor then pouted cutely. "No…" Naruto smiled. "You're such a sweetheart." He said. Hiro scowled and then hugged his mother tightly. "Did you make pancakes?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "Yep, and you have an extra one too so eat up!" he replied. Hiro grinned and dug in to the pancakes. A tint of blush on his cheeks as his moaned at the taste. "This is yummy mama!" he commented. Naruto grinned. "I'm glad thanks Hiro."

Hiro and Naruto turned around to see who was coming down the stairs. It was Yuuki. "Mmn…Mornin' mom, Hiro, what'd ya make for breakfast?" he asked in a sleepy voice. Naruto smiled. "There's my chunin! Come sit and I'll get you're pancakes." He said and went to the kitchen. "Yuuki! Yuuki! What are you getting me for my birthday?" Hiro asked quickly. Yuuki blinked for a moment letting Hiro's words register in his mind. "Oh that right your birthday's this week." He said. Hiro nodded vigorously. "Yep! I wanna know what you guys are getting me! And I want to know if the party is going to be a surprise! I hate surprise mama!" he said with a pout.

A laugh was heard from the kitchen. "Hiro, I know you hate surprises I'll make sure it's not a surprise party. You have my word as an Uchiha." He grinned at his words. Hiro smiled. "Okay!" Yuuki smiled. "Hiro, your birthday isn't just about presents you know." he said carefully. Hiro scowled. "I know big brother. I'm just curious." He said. Yuuki rolled his eyes. "Hey, is dad up yet?" he asked his mother.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "No, but if he doesn't get up I'll let you two pour water on him and cold too." He said. Yuuki felt his eye twitch and noted that he should never sleep in while his mother was pregnant. Naruto took a big breath and walked to the end of the stair way. "UCHIHA SASUKE YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE AN EAT OR ELSE THERE WILL BE-"

"MOM!" Yuuki yelled. Naruto shrugged. Yuuki sighed and covered his younger brother's ears letting his mother continue. "NO SEX FOR THE NEXT FOR MONTHS!"

And as if on cue Sasuke immediately came down stairs in his jonin uniform and kissed his dobe on the cheek. "Did you have yell that?" he asked. Naruto gave him and innocent look. "I have no clue what you're talking about Mr. Uchiha." he said walking to the kitchen to get his and Sasuke's breakfast. The raven looked at his sons who just shrugged and continued eating. "I see we have a birthday coming." He said suddenly. Hiro perked up his head and swallowed his food before grinning. "Yep mine!" he said excitedly. Sasuke smirked as an idea came to his head. "Hey, Yuuki, come here for a minute."

Yuuki looked up and raised and eyebrow at his father. He set his fork down on the table and walked up to his father. "What?" he asked. "Why don't you take Hiro out to train while I and your mother plan his party?" Yuuki's eyes widened. "Dad, you know Hiro hate surprises." He protested. Sasuke grinned. "Not was his friend, Takara is involved." Yuuki sighed. "Fine. But if he get mad-" Sasuke gave him a look. "I know, Yuuki." He said. The young raven sighed and turned to face his little brother.

"Hey, Hiro, would you like to come train with me today? Just the two of us?" he asked the corner of his lip twitching as he smiled. Hiro's tan whiskered face lit up and a big grinned spread across his face. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I wanna train with you Yuuki!" he said and glomped Yuuki causing him to fall with a loud thud. Naruto and Sasuke smiled at the two. "Alright then you two can go train but finish your breakfast first and drink your milk!" Naruto said as he took a sip of his own milk.

Yuuki and Hiro crossed their arms and pouted. "Why! I don't wanna drink it!" Hiro said. Naruto sighed. "Hiro, if you don't drink milk your bones will rot." He smiled. Sasuke gave him a look. "Y-You're not serious right?" he asked. Naruto grinned. "How do think I never get injured on mission, Sasuke. Milk makes you bones stay strong if you don't drink it then your bone would be much easier to break." He took the last bite and sips of his breakfast and got up to get put his dishes in the sink.

Yuuki, Hiro, and Sasuke glanced at each other. "Daddy, why did mama say that?" Hiro asked breaking the silence. Yuuki and Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know but I'm drinking this anyway." Yuuki said bravely and took a small sip. To his surprise he actually liked it. "It's good!" he said happily. He then finished up the last of his breakfast and went to put the dishes in the sink. Hiro did the same. He bravely took a sip of milk and then finished his breakfast. He was too excited to go train with his big brother. "Yuuki! Yuuki can we go train now?" he asked. Yuuki stole a quick glance at his mother who nodded. The young raven sighed. "Let's go." He said. The little blonde through his hands up in the air and yelled. "Yay!"

And with that the two left in a flash. Naruto and Sasuke sighed. "Well, that gives me time to bake the cake and set out the invites." Naruto muttered to himself. Sasuke smirked once he felt the boys' chakra signatures were too far away to since them. He got up and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Or we could so something else…" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Ah...horny huh teme?" he asked. Sasuke smirked. Naruto pushed his teme away a little and whispered in his ear, "Not yet teme…" Sasuke couldn't help but groan. "Naruto…"

The blonde grinned and went back to planning Hiro's party. "Sorry teme you had your chance last night." he said while grinned deviously. Sasuke snorted and decided to help with the party planning then get his dobe in bed with him…again.

* * *

Hiro panted as he trained with Yuuki who just stood watching with his arms crossed over his chest. "H-How…was…th-that…big-big brother?" he voice came out in pants and husked. Yuuki smiled. "You'd did awesome Hiro." Yuuki said bluntly. "Dad would be very proud of you." A smile appeared on Hiro's face "Thanks." He replied. Yuuki smiled and ruffled his brother's spiky blonde hair.

"Yuuki! Hey!" a voice called. It was female. Yuuki turned to see a figure with long pale blonde hair wearing a blue kimono. He also saw Makoto beside her. '_Kaede…and Makoto._' He thought grimly. Yuuki had been avoiding his own feelings and had let Kaede and Makoto date. He was being a good friend and giving them some "alone time" with each other.

He put on a fake smile as the two came closer. "Hey guys what's up?" he asked. Kaede shrugged. "Oh, nothing just came to say happy birthday to Hiro." She said with a smile. Yuuki nodded. "I see…uh aren't you two on a date?" he asked. Kaede and Makoto exchanged looks and then nodded. "Yep, actually our date's almost over." She answered.

Yuuki smiled and nodded and stole a quick glance at Makoto who also did the same. Pale ivory eyes locked with black. Kaede and Hiro glanced at each other and shrugged. "Come on Hiro let's leave those two alone for a moment." She whispered. Hiro blinked at first then nodded and followed the girl to the dock.

"So…" Yuuki started. "Hn." Makoto grunted and looked away. Yuuki sighed. "What's with you? You have a girlfriend and she's really likes you so why don't you act like that around her?" he asked. Makoto grunted again and turned his head to look Yuuki in the eye. "I don't like her." He said bluntly. "I only went out with her to avoid my feelings but that ended up until now." he walked up slowly towards Yuuki who stepped back. "No…No…! NO!" he yelled. Makoto raised an eye brow. "Huh?" Yuuki blinked. "I said no. I-I'm sorry Makoto but you have a girl friend and I…" he gulped before saying anything else. '_I can't believe I'm going to say this…_' "I do too."

Makoto blinked. His pale eyes scouring Yuuki's. "Hn, if you say you have a girlfriend then where is she?" he smirked. Yuuki blushed as the older boy's face came close to his. "I-I...well... she's…I-mmnph!" he was stopped by Makoto's lips on his. The brunette felt Yuuki resist but once he entered his tongue Yuuki melted straight into the passionate kiss.

Kaede and Hiro watched the whole thing. The pale blonde wanted to laugh. "Guess this means their going out now…" she muttered. Hiro grimaced and hid his face into Kaede's chest blushing hard. The girl smiled at the eight year old and looked back at the two. Her eyes widened and she blushed. "HEY WE'RE STILL HERE MAKOTO!" she yelled.

The two pulled away Yuuki blushed a deep red crimson and Makoto smirking in triumph. Kaede sighed. "Okay then now that you've both discovered your sexualities I think Yuuki needs to go home before he faints." Hiro looked up and instantly went to his brother. "Yuuki! Yuuki are you okay?!" he asked frantically." Yuuki nodded still blushing. Hiro could tell his was in a daze. He sighed. "You're mean!" he yelled to Makoto who just shrugged. Kaede smiled and gave a curt wave and took Makoto away.

Hiro walked Yuuki home and led him towards his bed to at least take a nap until he was out of his "daze" He sighed. "Big brother." No answer. "Yuuki." Still nothing. Hiro shrugged and layed a blanket of his brother and then went down stairs to play. "Mama! Daddy!" he yelled.

"Ah! Hiro you're back! Where's Yuuki?" he asked. Hiro's eyes twitched. "Yuuki's up stairs sleeping." He said. Naruto nodded. "Well, when he wakes up tell him that dinner will be ready soon okay?" Hiro nodded.

"Okay mama."


	13. BirthdayPartyPlanning II

_**Warnings: Sexual themes, MakoYuu, yaoi. Don't like Don't read. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, this will be a series after Naruto Shippuuden. XD**_

* * *

_**Uchiha Yuuki**_

_**Chapter 13: Birthday Party Planning II: Yuuki's Realization!**_

* * *

Yuuki woke up to a pounding head. He turned his head slowly to look at the alarm clock. The numbers read 5:30am. He groaned. '_I slept for that long?_' he asked himself. Yuuki looked around the room. He sighed it was his. '_Hiro must've brought me home…_' he thought. Yuuki licked his lips. He could taste something that was unknown to him. '_Huh? What's this taste in my mouth?' he asked himself. _Then a thought crossed his mind. Could Makoto have kissed him?! '_No! Th-That can't be true! Makoto wouldn't ki-kiss me! Would he…?_' Yuuki frowned at the thought. The frown deepened when the memory of Him and Hiro training by the lake.

* * *

-**_Flashback_**-

Hiro panted as he trained with Yuuki who just stood watching with his arms crossed over his chest. "H-How…was…th-that…big-big brother?" he voice came out in pants and husked. Yuuki smiled. "You did awesome Hiro." Yuuki said bluntly. "Dad would be very proud of you." A smile appeared on Hiro's face "Thanks." He replied. Yuuki smiled and ruffled his brother's spiky blonde hair.

"Yuuki! Hey!" a voice called. It was female. Yuuki turned to see a figure with long pale blonde hair wearing a blue kimono. He also saw Makoto beside her. 'Kaede…and Makoto.' He thought grimly. Yuuki had been avoiding his own feelings and had let Kaede and Makoto date. He was being a good friend and giving them some "alone time" with each other.

He put on a fake smile as the two came closer. "Hey guys what's up?" he asked. Kaede shrugged. "Oh, nothing just came to say happy birthday to Hiro." She said with a smile. Yuuki nodded. "I see…uh aren't you two on a date?" he asked. Kaede and Makoto exchanged looks and then nodded. "Yep, actually our date's almost over." She answered.

Yuuki smiled and nodded and stole a quick glance at Makoto who also did the same. Pale ivory eyes locked with black. Kaede and Hiro glanced at each other and shrugged. "Come on Hiro let's leave those two alone for a moment." She whispered. Hiro blinked at first then nodded and followed the girl to the dock.

"So…" Yuuki started. "Hn." Makoto grunted and looked away. Yuuki sighed. "What's with you? You have a girlfriend and she's really likes you so why don't you act like that around her?" he asked. Makoto grunted again and turned his head to look Yuuki in the eye. "I don't like her." He said bluntly. "I only went out with her to avoid my feelings but that ended up until now." he walked up slowly towards Yuuki who stepped back. "No…No…! NO!" he yelled. Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" Yuuki blinked. "I said no. I-I'm sorry Makoto but you have a girl friend and I…" he gulped before saying anything else. 'I can't believe I'm going to say this…' "I do too."

Makoto blinked. His pale eyes scouring Yuuki's. "Hn, if you say you have a girlfriend then where is she?" he smirked. Yuuki blushed as the older boy's face came close to his. "I-I...well... she's…I-mmnph!" he was stopped by Makoto's lips on his. The brunette felt Yuuki resist but once he entered his tongue Yuuki melted straight into the passionate kiss.

Kaede and Hiro watched the whole thing. The pale blonde wanted to laugh. "Guess this means their going out now…" she muttered. Hiro grimaced and hid his face into Kaede's chest blushing hard. The girl smiled at the eight year old and looked back at the two. Her eyes widened and she blushed. "HEY WE'RE STILL HERE MAKOTO!" she yelled.

-**_End of Flashback_**-

* * *

Heat rushed to Yuuki's face. Makoto DID kiss him! And he liked it! "Damn it!" he cursed himself for ever falling for the Hyuuga. The onyx eyed boy huffed and began to think. '_This is horrible! I can't like him! He's a boy I'm a boy-this is just silly! My parents are both boys and they're gay!' he thought with an agitated sigh. "Why can't I just accept my feelings and be done with it?" he asked himself laying back down on his bed. _He waited a few minutes then slowly fell into an unwanted dreamland.

* * *

-**_Dreaming_**-

Yuuki walked happily along the street towards the training grounds. It soon going to his little brother's birthday and he wanted to make something for him. He held a bag in his left hand that had a silver chain and a little charm with the Uchiha/Uzumaki symbols he had made one for himself just so he and Hiro would match since they were brothers and brothers stick together no matter what.

Yuuki looked around for anyone still smiling happily. He sighed and sat on the ground next to one of the poles. He decided that this would be a good time to make the necklace and wrap it up and hid it somewhere no one will find it.

A grin was pasted on his pale ivory face. Once he got the silver chain out his focused chakra into the charm. 'This will be for me and Hiro if he's in trouble or something all he has to do is focus chakra into this charm and I'll come running to his aid.' The young Uchiha smiled once he finished the necklace. He decided to engrave His and Hiro's name in the back of the charm. 'He's going to love this!' he thought.

Then Yuuki felt a hand on his shoulder he jumped and turned around. The figure was dark but he could still recognize it. It had slightly long hair and a shirt that reminded him of Makoto. He gasped. "Makoto?!" the figure smirked and pulled Yuuki into a rough but somewhat passionate kiss. Yuuki's onyx eyes widened and he froze in shock as Makoto traced his hand down to Yuuki's pants.

The Hyuuga unzipped the zipper and caressed Yuuki's semi-hard member. Makoto smirked into the kiss as he pushed Yuuki down to the ground. Yuuki let out an unwanted moan and then cursed himself for doing so. Makoto smirked and kissed the Uchiha once again but softly and grinded against Yuuki. "A-Ahh!" he moaned. "M-Makoto…!"

-**_End of Dreaming_**-

* * *

Yuuki let out a scream breathing heavily. He swallowed hard when he felt wetness down where it was very unwanted. '_Why…Why me? I-I'm not gay!_' he shook his head violently. Then there was a knock on the door. "Yuuki, are you okay?" it was his brother. He nodded even though Hiro couldn't see. "I'm okay Hiro go back to sleep." '_If you still can…_' Outside the door Hiro nodded and said. "Okay big brother…"

* * *

Makoto woke up sweating hard. His breathing was a little uneven and his head kind of hurt. He got up and walked to the bathroom to look in the mirror. It was just what he thought. His face was flushed. He thought for a moment. Then it dawned on his. He was dreaming about Yuuki and worse it was a wet dream. "Shit." He cursed.

A sigh was let out of the brunette lips. '_Why do I have a feeling that today's not going to be a good day….?_' He asked himself. Makoto changed into his clothes once he was done with his shower and put his pajamas that were stained with cum. He groaned. So far he hated this day more than any other.

Once Makoto took his shower and got dress he went do to greet him mother, (who is now healthy and out of the hospital) Hyuuga Tenten. "Good morning Makoto you're up early." She said with a smile. Makoto smiled shyly and opened his mouth closed it. "Makoto, sweetheart, is there something you wanted to tell me?" she asked. Makoto sighed and nodded.

Tenten turned motherly and pulled her son next to her. "Let me guess you have a crush on Uchiha Yuuki." She smirked mischievously. Makoto blinked. "Mom, you sound like you knew." He said eyeing her suspiciously. Tenten gave her son a pat on the shoulder. "Oh, sweetie you know me so well now get ready I want to invite the Uchihas to dinner okay."

Makoto's jaw dropped. Was his mother trying to make him suffer?! "B-But-" Tenten stopped before he could finish his protest. "No buts now do me a favor and tell your father and sister please while I make breakfast. Also, Makoto, I want you and your father to be on your best behavior got it?" she asked with a playful glare. Makoto nodded before doing what he mother asked. '_I hope this dinner thing goes well if not I'll just die…_'

* * *

**Review! No Flames please. I hope you liked this chapter :3**


	14. Birthday Party Planning Part III

**Chapter 14: Birthday Party Planning Part III**

**Dinner with the Hyuugas!**

"B-But mom!" Yuuki yelled totally flabbergasted at what his mom just told him. Naruto gave his son a glare. "No buts. Yuuki please be on your best behavior once we get there. I want you to a least be nice to Makoto for one day." He retorted to his son. Yuuki nodded slowly. The thought of going to Makoto's house made his blood run cold and heat rush to his face. The young raven shook his head. "This is for Hiro isn't it?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "Yes. Tenten and Neji want to have dinner with us so they can be with Hiro and besides." He moved towards Yuuki and whispered. "I know you like Makoto."

And that did it. Yuuki's face went beet red. The poor teen looked like he was going to faint. Naruto smiled. "I knew it." He said. Yuuki crossed his arms and pouted. "I-I-I-I do not l-like M-Makoto! You heard me on the first day we became genin or before that! He's a totally complete and utter JERK!" he accidently spat the last part out at his mother. Yuuki looked at his mom apologetically. "I-I'm sorry mom." He said. Naruto scoffed. "You were just like me when I was your age. But as your personality goes you're actually supposed to be a man of a few words like your father." He winked at him.

"Don't deny your feelings Yuuki." His mother said quickly. Yuuki blinked. "Why?" he asked. Naruto smiled as he remembered everything that happened between him and Sasuke. "Because you'll regret it at first then soon realize you love Makoto more than anyone ever did." A warm comforting smile spread across Naruto's face. "I think you too are good together anyway." Yuuki was still blushing when his mother said this. "M-Mom, y-you don't really m-mean that do you?" he laughed a little. "I mean even if Makoto's a total jerk I don't think I could ever date him. That would be…just silly." He said his blush fading away.

Naruto watched his son's face grow sad. "What's wrong, Yuuki? And don't say some stupid excuse I want a real honest answer." Naruto demanded. Yuuki looked up then down at his feet. His fist curled and he gritted his teeth. For some reason he was think of Makoto and Kaede going out again. It made him feel like crap.

"I-It's Makoto! That's what's wrong! He's always invading my thought, my dreams, heck he's even in my daydream and I mostly fantasize about girls!" Yuuki watched his mother nod then continued his rant. "Th-Then when I was out with Hiro, training he-he-kiss…He kissed me! Oh my god! I had my first kiss and I didn't even real-What?" he asked.

Yuuki jumped when an evil aura surrounded his mother. He was still in his girl form, the blonde's long hair down creating a look-a-like of Kyuubi's nine tails. "He what?" Naruto asked. Yuuki gulped. '_Uh oh I'm in trouble…_' "H-He _kissed me_, mom." Yuuki replied bluntly. He knew not to upset a pregnant man/woman. Naruto's evil aura disappeared and he suddenly became teary eyes. Yuuki's eyes widened. "M-Mom, are you okay?" he asked. Naruto looked up at his son and gave him a big bone crushing hug. "My little Yuuki-chan got his first kiss!" he squealed. "So! How was it?" asked suddenly cheery. '_Mood swings…_' "I-It was um…it was…um…I-I don't know it was all so fast." He replied nervously stuttering it out.

Naruto grinned. "Well, you'll be able to figure it out soon, sweetheart. Just be yourself okay." He said with a smile. Yuuki nodded blushing and smiling back. "Yeah…sure th-thanks mom." The raven replied back. Naruto giggled. "You're welcome."

* * *

Makoto watched as his mother made all kinds of food. She would ask him to help once in a while and sometimes would act weird when he asked if she was okay when she was done in the bathroom. He has some suspicion that she was pregnant. Could that be true? Makoto sigh and shook his head. '_There's no way…_' he thought. "Neji dear! Jun! Come in the kitchen I have something to tell you!" he heard Tenten yell. Makoto blinked. '_Huh…?_'

"What is it mom?" the twelve years old version of Tenten asked. Tenten smiled warmly at her family. "Guess what?" she asked. Neji raised an eyebrow. "The Uchihas are coming for dinner?" he guessed. Tenten shook her head. "Yes, but no." she answered still smiling. Jun watched her mother's hand move softly against her stomach. She gasped. "You're pregnant!" The older brunette grinned. "And we have a winner." She said with a giggle.

Makoto looked at his mother with disbelief as did Neji. "WHAT?!" he practically screeched. Jun and Makoto flinched at their father's voice. "H-How long?" he asked. Tenten smiled and chuckled nervously. "0 weeks, just started dear. My due date is August 25th." She replied. Neji paled even more and just gave up and fainted with a thud. Jun and Makoto sighed. "Daddy, it's not like it's going to kill you." She said. She blinked with there was no answer. Makoto shrugged. "Oh well."

Tenten clapped her hands together. "Alright you two help daddy to bed and then help me set up the table. Your friend Yuuki and his family will be coming soon." She said in a motherly voice. The two nodded and went to do what their mother had told them. Once they had put Neji in bed Makoto and Jun went down stairs again to help their mother.

Makoto fell in a daze at the mentioning of Yuuki. Jun watched as her brother's eyes dilated. She sighed. "MAKOTO!" she screamed, knocking Makoto out of his daze. "Ow! Jun what the-what was that for?!"Jun smirked. "That was for not listening to me." She replied. Makoto blinked. "Huh?" Jun rolled her eyes. "You help mom set the table while I help her cook okay?" she asked. Jun was the second best cook in the family. If she was stranded on an island she would defiantly be able to survive. Makoto nodded absently and continued to follow his little sister.

* * *

Yuuki gulped and nervously sauntered to the Hyuuga compound with his family. They were going to give Hiro his presents today. '_One more day until Hiro's birthday, just one more day!_' he thought anxiously. "Yuuki do be so nervous it's just dinner." Naruto told him. Yuuki nodded and tightened his grip on Hiro's hand. The little blond flinched.

"Y-Yuuki you're kinda hurting my hand!" Yuuki was knocked out of his daze and loosened his grip causing Hiro to relax again. "Mommy, why is Hiro so nervous?" he asked. Naruto smiled. "Why don't you ask him maybe he'll tell you?" Hiro grinned. "Okay! Yuuki, why are you so nervous?" he asked. Yuuki flinched slightly and looked at his shyly.

"B-Because, we're going to Mako-eep!" Yuuki squealed. '_I think that took away some of my pride!_' Makoto was standing right in front of him and too close for comfort. "Uh…h-hey Makoto!" he said enthusiastically. Makoto just smirked and then turned his gaze at Hiro. "So, you're the little birthday boy." The blonde grinned. "Yeah! My birthday's tomorrow! Are you coming?" he asked curiously. Yuuki whipped his head towards Hiro and almost shrieked. "H-Hiro!" The little blonde eight year old grinned deviously. "Are you Makoto?" he asked.

Makoto blinked and stayed silent for a moment. His eyes averted their gaze to Yuuki who had a stoic expression on his face. It wasn't readable at all. "Well, that depends do you want me to come?" he asked. Hiro looked at his big brother then to Makoto. "I don't mind. You _are_ my big brother's friend after all." Hiro smirked. "That is if there was more…" Yuuki instantly snapped out of his gaze and took his little brother into the house pushing Makoto out of the way.

The brunette gave the two a confused look but then shrugged it off. He followed the two to the table when dinner hand been set. There was every one's favorite. Tomato flavored ramen for Sasuke and Yuuki and chicken flavored ramen for Naruto and Hiro. Yuuki, despite his hate for ramen, decided to eat it any way since it would be rude not to. Sasuke did the same even though he secretly like the tomato flavored ramen.

"So! Naruto, I heard you were having a new little family member! What gender is the baby? Do you have a name for him or her?" Tenten asked suddenly. Naruto smiled. "Yep, the baby's a girl and her name's Kohana. Uchiha Kohana." He smiled.

Then a thought occurred to him. "Why so curious Tenten?" he asked. The brunette woman smiled. "I'm having a baby too." She replied. "My due date's August 25th." Naruto grinned. "I'm so happy for you, Tenten!" The brunette smiled. "Hey, speaking of due dates and pregnancy, When's yours?" she asked suddenly curious. Naruto grinned happily. "My due dates March 16th!" he stated.

* * *

While Naruto and Tenten were talking Sasuke, Neji and the other three were in the living room talking and playing with Hiro. Well, Neji and Sasuke mostly talked. They were actually to their surprise getting along. The only problem was Yuuki and Makoto weren't. All they did was sat in total silent not talking to one another. They did play with Hiro and sometime Makoto's sister, Jun, would play too.

"Makoto just talk to him." Jun whispered in her brother's ear. Makoto actually gave her a sad look. She sighed. "What's the problem? Just because he won't talk to you doesn't mean-" she stopped short when she saw Yuuki and Hiro. '_Whoa he really can't talk!_' "Um, ?" Jun called. Sasuke looked and the girl with questioning eyes. "Yes Jun?" The girl got up and whispered something in his ear. He nodded. "Yuuki?" he called out. The raven turned his head in response. He tried to speak but nothing came out. Sasuke sighed. '_He's going to have to go to Tsunade tomorrow._' He thought.

Yuuki gave all of them a puzzled look but shrugged it off and went back to playing with his little brother. His laughs couldn't be heard by any of them others in the room. Makoto gritted his teeth and got up. Neji gave the boy a puzzled look. "Yuuki!" he yelled. Yuuki turned his head to look at Makoto and then turned away. He ruffled his brother's hair as a sign that he was done playing and he went to the kitchen where his mother was.

Sasuke and Neji blinked. "What's with him?" he (Neji) asked. Sasuke shrugged. "I, to be blunt, don't know." he said. An agitated sigh was heard from Jun. "What?" the two asked. "You guys don't know anything! Daddy, Makoto and Yuuki like each other! They're just denying their feelings for some odd reason." She said annoyed. She gave her father a death glare that meant '_Go talk to Makoto…NOW_' Neji jumped and shivered at his daughter's glare. He nodded abstractedly and went to got talk to his son who had gone off to his room in a quick minute.

* * *

In the kitchen Yuuki leaned against the counter still completely quiet while his mother and Tenten talked. Naruto smiled. "I know but it's all worth in the end." He said softly. He turned around to see Yuuki standing right there. "Ah! Yuuki I didn't see you come in the kitchen are you alright?" he asked. Yuuki shook his head. He tapped his throat with his hand trying to tell his mother he couldn't speak. "You can't speak?" Tenten asked. Yuuki nodded smiling. Naruto sighed. "Okay, well we'll get you checked by Tsunade tomorrow after Hiro's birthday party." Naruto retorted calmly. Yuuki nodded as a thank you.

"You're welcome dear." Naruto replied. Tenten smiled as the alarm of the stove went off. "Okay dinner's ready. Yuuki why don't you help you mother bring it out while I go get Makoto and his father." She said looking up at the ceiling. Yuuki inwardly snorted. '_I don't want to be near him…_' he thought grimly.

After a while Makoto and Neji were down stairs eating dinner with Yuuki and his family. Hiro talked with Tenten thanking him for this dinner. Yuuki noticed she had a tint of pink on her cheeks obviously flattered by Hiro's compliment.

Once they all finished their dinner. Tenten and Neji decided to give Hiro his presents early. "Here this is from me and Neji, Hiro. I hope you like it." She said. Hiro smiled and opened his present. What he saw took his breath away. He pulled it out so everyone can see it. A silver chain with the Uchiha crest dangling off the edge, a long with the Uzumaki symbol that his mother wears sometimes. A grin spread a crossed his face. "Thank you Neji! Tenten! I love it!"

The two smiled happily and hugged Hiro. Yuuki just stood their eyes wide. That necklace was the one he had made in his dream before Makoto came in and crashed it. He sighed. '_As long as Hiro's happy I'll just let it go…_'

A little while after, Hiro and his family went home. It was now eight and time for bed. Yuuki and Hiro had taken their baths, brushed their teeth, and put their pajamas on and went to bed instantly. Hiro was excited for his party the next day but was too tired to stay up and be excited. Soon he and Yuuki both fell in to blissful sleep.

* * *

_**1): Think of Gravitation. When Ryuuichi past Shuichi and he lost his voice. :) And don't worry, I didn't name Yuuki after Shuichi's "boyfriend" Yuki. I named him Yuuki because he was born in the winter. Like Kohana's going to be born soon-in the spring I mean. :D Hiro...um. I just like the name. ^^ So yeah. There's your explanation. Review! No flames please. bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora :)**_


	15. Happy Birthday Hiro: Makoto's confession

**Chapter 15: Happy Birthday Hiro: Makoto's confession!**

The next morning Yuuki woke up care free and happy. A smile was pasted on his pale ivory face. He was very happy. He got dressed and went down stairs. He stopped once he saw there were people in his home. He blushed embarrassed that he was in his pajamas. "U-Um, what's going on here?" he asked. '_Oh, now I can talk!_' Naruto took a moment before glancing at his son. "Oh! Yuuki I need you to do something for me." He said quickly. Yuuki nodded. "What is it?" he asked.

"I need both you and Sasuke to keep Hiro busy for the whole at least until maybe three this afternoon." He said. The young raven nodded. "Got it, mom! You can count on me and dad!" he grinned. Naruto smiled. '_I guess you can talk but I still want grandma-Tsunade to check you._' He thought happily. "Okay everyone listen up! I have Hiro already taken care now we need to get this party set by three this afternoon are with me?" Naruto asked with determination.

Every one grinned. "Yeah!" Naruto nodded and started giving jobs to everyone that came. "Chouko-chan_** (1)**_ and Takara-chan you can set up the table with the plastic cups and plates." He and the two girls nodded. They were both Hiro's age but he was nine years old. "This is great! I hope Hiro likes my present." Takara boasted.

Chouko blushed and shyly began to speak. "I-I hope he l-likes m-my pre-present too." Takara blinked. "Chouko, you sound like Auntie Hinata." She said with a grin. Chouko's eyes widened and then softened with a cute pout. Takara laughed. "It's alright. I think it's cute. It suits you. And besides. I think Jiro _**(2)**_ has a crush on you anyway." She winked at the blonde haired girl who blushed again.

* * *

In Hiro's room Yuuki sat and watched his little brother sleep in. he was surprised he could sleep through the entire ruckus that's going on down stairs. Then again…he does take after their mother. "So, Yuuki, why have you not been talking to me?" a low voice asked from behind. Yuuki froze. "Wh-Why are you here?" he asked. Yuuki didn't dare looked at the other boy. He didn't want to. "Your mom and Hiro invited me and Jun. My parents are down stairs. I just came to tell that we _need_ to talk."

Yuuki chuckled. "There's nothing to talk about. You kissed me you're happy. You're satisfied with what you did aren't you?" he asked. The raven turned around eyes flashing the sharingan full of anger. "I have no desire to be with, Makoto. Leave me alone!" he lied, lied to himself and Makoto. Yuuki gritted his teeth and ran out of Hiro's room with Makoto following after him.

Hiro moaned and slowly opened his eyes. '_Yuuki…and Makoto were here._' He thought solemnly. He sighed. The little blonde was now nine years old. He grinned with excitement. His and his brother-well his father was going out for a day. '_Daddy said he's going to take me out for ramen! Yay!_' he yelled happily. "Hiro, you ready!" he heard his father call with a yawn. Hiro nodded. "I'm ready daddy!" he yelled.

Suddenly, Sasuke flashed in his room behind Hiro and started to tickle him. "D-Daddy! Stop tha-that tickles hahahahha!" Sasuke grinned and picked his son up knowing they weren't allowed down stairs he and Hiro flashed outside one the roof. "Daddy?" he asked.

"Hn?"

"Why'd you transport us on the roof?"

"Because mommy said we weren't allowed down stairs and now we aren't allowed inside."

Hiro pouted and began to whine. "Aww! Why not! I wanted to eat mama's pancakes!" Sasuke chuckled. "Mommy would be happy but he's busy right now so we're going out to eat just the two of us since Yuuki's got his own problems to deal with." He replied. Hiro nodded in understanding. "Then let's go just the two of us!" he said happily. Sasuke nodded and headed of to the restaurant.

* * *

Yuuki ran out of the house as fast as he could. He focused chakra down to his feet to pick up his pace. He knew Makoto was behind so he did what he was best at, hiding his chakra. Then he just transported somewhere so Makoto can find him. He wanted to be alone. Just until his little brother's party. He sighed in relief when Makoto didn't come this way or even tried to. '_I'll...I'll just...stay h-here for a while until he stops._' With that he slid down the wall of the alley and stayed there, his knees up to his chest and head down.

_What are you doing you idiot?! Go to him at least let him talk!_ The little voice inside his head began. Yuuki shook his head a pushed the voice away. '_I don't want to!_' he yelled. _Look, if it makes you feel any better then don't _talk_ to him, but as your inner self I know you're hurting._ It replied back. Yuuki leaned back on the wall and sighed in vexation. '_I don't want let him speak! I know what he's going to say! Probably some mushy stuff like I've been dreaming about you for what seems like forever! I don't want that!_' he angrily yelled.

_How do you know he'll say that? Maybe he'll just say those three words…_ the voice replied calmly. Yuuki sighed.

'_What do you mean? Like he'll say "I love y-OH SHIT!_'

_Wow…even if you look like the Uchiha Sasuke you have you mother's side in you too. _

'_Shut up! Go away will ya?!_'

_As you wish, Yuuki-chan…_

And with that the voice disappeared. Yuuki blushed at the old nickname. He honestly missed being called that. He sighed. Why couldn't be a little care free kid like his little brother? He shook his head. Saying something like that would be total suicide. '_I must be crazy to even accept this but I guess I have to._' He thought. He let out a breath of air and released his chakra again. Just for Makoto. He couldn't believe was doing this. After all, he didn't want anything to do with Makoto at first now he wants to give him a chance.

He walked out of the alley slowly then jumped and fell to the ground when a voice behind him yelled his name. "Yuuki!" it was Makoto. He laughed nervously. "H-Hey, Makoto." He said. Makoto rolled his eyes and grabbed Yuuki by the collar. He pulled him into a harsh rough kiss. Yuuki melted into the kiss again and didn't pull away; Makoto did. "Wh-Why did you do that?" he asked. Makoto smirked and flicked Yuuki on the nose. "Because you're a dumbass, dumbass." He answered and started to walk away.

This just made Yuuki angrier than before. He unconsciously took out a kunai and through it at Makoto who managed to dodge. "What the hell was that for?" he asked. Yuuki laughed. "And I'm the dumbass! I seem to think you're the dumbass that keeps playing with my fucking feelings!" he replied. Yuuki sighed. '_That's it I disbanding from the team._' He thought. Makoto blinked. "What?" Yuuki growled. "Nothing! It's none of your concern anymore, Hyuuga. Now if you'll excuse me I have to talk to the hokage about something along with Aki-sensei." He said and disappeared with in minutes.

Makoto sighed. '_What's he planning to do?_' he asked himself. He shrugged and went back to the Uchiha home to go celebrate Hiro's birthday.

* * *

_**1): Akimichi Chouko the second child in the Akimichi family. And yeah she's shy like Hinata. :3**_

_**2): Sabaku Jiro. The second child of Sabaku Gaara and Sadako :D**_

_**Review no flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora :)**_


	16. Happy Birthday Hiro II: Yuuki's Decision

_**Uchiha Yuuki**_

**_Chapter 16: Happy Birthday Hiro II: Yuuki's Decision_**

* * *

Yuuki sighed angrily. All through Hiro's surprise party Makoto had been trying to get him to talk. But the raven just ignored him and stayed away from him at all times. '_I really need to talk to mom._' He thought but that was decided he'd talked to his sensei first. The first thing his saw was a silver-haired teen. He gasped. "Aki-sensei!" he called.

The silver-haired teen turned his gaze from team eight's leader Umino Akie. "Yes?" he asked. Yuuki's face saddened. "Aki-sensei, I-I want to the team and-and…" he paused looking around for his uncle Itachi. And train with my uncle Itachi." He grinned. The elder raven looked towards Yuuki and his sensei and raised a brow. "You want to come to the sand to train with me?" he questioned obviously surprised. Yuuki nodded abit awkwardly and replied, "Yeah."

Itachi smiled. "I'd be happy to train you Yuuki but do your parents know that you want this?" he asked. Yuuki shook his head. "No, not yet. I was planning on quieting team seven first then telling them." '_But going to the sand to train with uncle was not part of the plan._' He mentally added. "I'll tell your parents while we have the chance. Would you like to come with me?" he asked.

The young raven gulped. "Y-Yeah, s-sure." He said a bit nervously. Now he was starting to get second thoughts. In fact what would Kaede say? She'd whack him one in a second. He sighed. '_I hope this will be a secret at least until I leave._' "Uncle?" he called. "Yes, Yuuki?" The raven-haired tween swallowed. "Can you keep this a secret?" he asked. Itachi's eyes widened. "Why? From you parents?" he asked. Yuuki chuckled and shook his head.

"No, they need to know. I mean keep this a secret from Makoto and Kaede, my _friends_."Itachi nodded. "Alright. I'll keep a secret, Yuuki. But how long are you going to stay in the sand?" he asked. Yuuki looked up at his uncle with a small smile. "I want to stay in the sand at least until before my mother goes into labor." He replied. Itachi gave a curt nod and smiled warmly. "Alright, I'll see what I can do." He said. Yuuki nodded and he went to go find Hiro.

* * *

Hiro sighed as he waited in his room for people to calm down. The surprise party wasn't really needed but who really cared. It was actually pretty fun. His _crush _Takara was there. And she gave him a really cool ninja outfit for training. Her mother had brought Chika the now youngest of the Haruno family. Hiro blushed when a certain thought came to his mind. Takara had kissed

him again and on the cheek. He was glad it was there because he figured that they both were too young to kiss…on the lips.

"Happy Birthday Hiro!" a voice yelled behind the little blonde, causing him to jump two feet in the air. "Yuuki! Don't do that!" he screamed. Yuuki laughed and gave Hiro a big smile. "Happy birthday little bro." he said. Hiro smiled and hugged Yuuki. "Thank you, big brother." He replied. Hiro gasped. "What?" Yuuki asked.

Hiro gulped and turned his eyes so he didn't meet his brother's gaze. "M-Makoto wants to know why you're planning on quieting the team?" he asked with a slight stutter in the beginning. Yuuki's eyes widened. "He asked you to ask me that?" Hiro nodded.

The young raven-haired boy gritted his teeth and growled under his breath. "Do you know why he asked to ask me this?" he asked trying hard to calm himself. Hiro nodded. "I asked him why and he said…" he trailed off blushing. Yuuki blinked and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Hiro sighed. "He said-"

"I love you." A low voice said. Yuuki whipped his head towards the person who spoke those words. "Makoto…" he growled as he glared. "Don't go, Yuuki." The other boy stayed silent as he (Yuuki) motioned for Hiro to go down stairs. Hiro took the gesture and went down stairs as Yuuki wanted. Once Hiro was out of sight Yuuki continued to glared and silently cursed out Makoto.

Yuuki sighed. "Seriously what's your _real _reason you're here?" he asked. Makoto smirked. He sauntered up to Yuuki raising one hand to cup he left cheek. He turned his head slightly and placed his lips passionately on Yuuki's. Yuuki, stubborn as he was, gave in to the kiss causing it to deepen. Soon both boys parted for air. "I…th-think I…love you…t-too."Yuuki panted out. Makoto couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you."He whispered and went for another kiss; was stopped when Yuuki put a hand to his mouth. Makoto blinked. "Wh-What?" He asked. "M-My decision still stand Makoto. I still want to go to the sand to train. And also I still want to quiet the team. Makoto, we're chunin now I think it'd be much better." He smiled a fake yet believable smile.

Makoto frowned. "Why?" he asked. Yuuki rolled his eyes. "To get stronger and if I stay long enough I could see my baby cousin be born in February." He said happily. Makoto smiled and chuckled. "Are you going to be here for your baby sister?" he asked. Yuuki nodded. "Yeah."

"Yuuki-chan! Come down and sing happy birthday with us!" Naruto's voice echoed throughout the up stairs. Yuuki instantly flashed down stairs with Makoto following behind. "Good! Now we're all here. Ready?" he asked. Naruto looked around to see nods from everyone. They waited for a nod from Hiro and began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…happy birthday dear Hiro; Happy birthday to you." When everyone had finished singing Hiro blew out the candles and made his wish. "Here you go, Hiro-chan!" Megumi _**(1)**_ said with a smile. Hiro grinned and started to open it. His grin grew even wider when he saw what was inside. "Thank you, Megumi-neechan!" he said happily. The silver-haired woman smiled. "Anything for you, Hiro." They all giggled while Hiro continued to open presents.

Once Hiro was finished everyone had dinner; then cake. "Yuuki!" Hiro yelled happily with icing on his cheeks. It was blue, a baby blue kind of color. Yuuki thought it was kind of cute but there was something he had to tell his little brother. "Hiro." He said sternly. Hiro gave his attention to his older brother who had a serious look on his face.

The blond frowned. "What?" he asked. Yuuki knelt down and gave his brother a warm comforting smile. "I want you to protect mom okay? While I'm gone?" he asked. Hiro's face lit up. "I will big brother! You can count on me…and maybe some friends?" he asked a blush on his face. Yuuki nodded. "Yep and some friends but only Mio_** (2)**_ and Takara okay? Miharu _**(3)**_ too." He said. Hiro nodded. "Okay big brother." Yuuki sighed. "Hiro I'm serious. I really won't be here and I'll miss you." He said.

It was now Hiro's turned to put on a serious face. "I said I'll do my best. I'm only nine big brother, I'm going to need help." He sighed. "I promise okay?" he asked. Yuuki nodded and gave Hiro a hug. "Thanks…" Hiro nodded into his brother's shoulder. "Hmmmn."

It was already nine at night and Hiro's party was over. Yuuki plopped on his bed and instantly fell to sleep. He was so tired. Hiro did the same thing only he read a book that his dad got him for his birthday. After a while he too fell asleep a smile on his face as he dreamed of his party.

* * *

_**Second to last chapter to edit. *sighs in relief* Then I have to work on the third story for this series. *groans* Wish me luck? Hehe. **_

_**1): Hozuki Megumi. Suigetsu's wife and my oc. **_

_**2): Haruno Mio the second child of Lee and Sakura-the eldest daughter that is.**_

_**3): Haruno Miharu the eldest son of Lee and Sakura.**_


	17. Leaving for the Sand: Yuuki's Goodbye's

**Uchiha Yuuki**

**Chapter 17Final: Leaving for the Sand: Yuuki's Goodbye's**

* * *

Yuuki sighed. Three months had past by very quickly and his and Hiro's little sister was on her way. Kohana's baby shower was already over and done with. Yuuki was now 13 years old and today, was now the day, Uchiha Kohana, was to be born. '_March 16__th__._' He thought. '_Today's the day…_' he sighed. "OW!" he heard his mother yell. Yuuki figured it was the contractions. He chuckled. '_I'm glad I'm not pregnant…_' he thought. He shivered when he realized what had just thought.

He couldn't imagine himself pregnant. No he won't imagine it. '_I rather marry a girl._' He said. With that in mind he instantly got up and went to pack his bags. As he packed his stuff he began to remember the night of Hiro's party how he and Makoto kissed. Yuuki blushed as the memory came back to him hard.

* * *

-**_Flashback_**-

"I love you." A low voice said. Yuuki whipped his head towards the person who spoke those words. "Makoto…" he growled as he glared. "Don't go, Yuuki." The other boy stayed silent as he (Yuuki) motioned for Hiro to go down stairs. Hiro took the gesture and went down stairs as Yuuki wanted. Once Hiro was out of sight Yuuki continued to glared and silently cursed out Makoto.

Yuuki sighed. "Seriously what's your real reason you're here?" he asked. Makoto smirked. He sauntered up to Yuuki raising one hand to cup he left cheek. He turned his head slightly and placed his lips passionately on Yuuki's. Yuuki, stubborn as he was, gave in to the kiss causing it to deepen. Soon both boys parted for air. "I…th-think I…love you…t-too." Yuuki panted out. Makoto couldn't help but smile.

-**_End of Flashback_**-

* * *

Yuuki felt his eye twitch. He shouldn't feel this way! Not for any boy especially that bastard Makoto. He sighed. '_Maybe I do like him…I mean I did say it right? But I only said I think…ughh! This is just so frustrating!_' The raven-haired teen shook his head and packed a months' worth of clothes. '_I think I'll just used the money I saved to get sand village clothes just to fit in._' he smiled and nodded subconsciously.

Five minutes had past and Yuuki was all packed and ready to go now all there was; was to at least spend time with his family. The boy whipped his head when he heard his Hiro's scream. "Yuuki! Mom needs help!" he yelled. Yuuki flashed into the living room where his mother was. He gulped inwardly. He was in labor. "Hiro go get dad up. Mom can you wait here long enough for me to go get Tsu-"

"Naruto!" a woman's voice yelled. Yuuki blinked eyes widened, "T-Tsunade!" Naruto yelled. "_Kit, breathe will ya!_" Kyuubi yelled. Naruto complied. Tsunade and Shizune went to Naruto's aid and brought him quickly to the hospital. Once they had got the hospital, Yuuki and Hiro stayed in the waiting room while their parents were inside.

"Yuuki!" a familiar voice called. Yuuki looked up to see Akihiko, Akatsuki, Natsumi, and Nami all panting. "We heard a bout Kohana, is she…?" Yuuki nodded a smile on his face. "Yep. My little sister's going to be born." He replied. Akatsuki sighed. "You know it's going to take hours right? We need to go to the sand." He said sternly. Akihiko rolled his eyes. "Don't rush us Akatsuki." He scolded.

Akatsuki shrugged and sat lazily on the chair next to Natsumi who sat next to Nami.

* * *

Three hours had past and Naruto made it through the delivery. Yuuki and everyone else walked in to see the little baby. Yuuki smiled. "That's my little sister. She looks like me and dad." He pointed out. Sasuke shook his head. "No, she looks like your grandmother Uchiha Mikoto." Sasuke replied. Hiro and Yuuki blinked then turned their heads towards the wall thinking, '_No wonder he looks a little like a girl._'

The two brothers jumped when they heard a little baby's cry from Naruto's warm arms. "Shhh, Kohana it's alright mommy's here." He said soothingly. Yuuki felt a pang in his chest think that this is how much he's going to miss spending time with his family, his little sister. Naruto sighed happily. "Alright Yuuki you ready?" he asked suddenly. Yuuki jolted out of his thoughts. "Huh? Mom, y-you're not going to stop me?" he asked. Naruto smiled and handed Sasuke Kohana. "Yuuki, I love you and I think this is a perfect opportunity to learn more jutsus. Especially wind. Oh and your father is not coming with you he's staying here with me, Hiro and Kohana." Naruto grinned.

Kohana opened her eyes revealing a nice perfect shade of blue and happily snuggling into her mother's chest. Naruto chuckled and grinned. '_Ha! Take that Sasuke!_' Yuuki smiled and hugged his mother. "I'll see you in thirteen months okay?" he said in a whisper. Naruto nodded. "Be careful all of you." He said. Yuuki nodded and kissed his mother's and sister's cheek softly. The raven smiled and gave a nod to Akatsuki signaling that he was ready to leave. '_My goal…I have to!_'

* * *

Yuuki sighed as he plopped onto his cousin, Hisoka's bed. He was so thankful that it was comfortable. "So, Yuuki how long ya stayin'" Hisoka_**(1)**_ asked. Yuuki sat up and shrugged. "I don't know depends on how long my training is. I want to be home by the time my sister turns two years old." He answered. The younger version of Itachi nodded. He smiled. "Well, make yourself at home, cus'" Yuuki grinned. "Thanks!"

* * *

**_1): Uchiha Hisoka. Itachi and Satori's eldest son. Satori is Itachi's wife and my oc. :)_**

**_Review. No flames please! Bye! One to the next story!_**

**_Uchiha Yuuki Shippuuden! :D_**


End file.
